


Haikyuu!! Off Court

by seraphina_mae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_mae/pseuds/seraphina_mae
Summary: A bunch of one shots, ships and stuff to do with our favourite ginger number 10. Smut and fluff <3 I take requests and my wattpad is @seraphina-mae if you want to privately ask for one! All kudos, comments and subscribed are greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Everyone/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 179
Kudos: 849





	1. bet! ( hinataxeveryone )

"FINE. I’LL MAKE A BET WITH YOU BAKAGAYEMA."

Kageyama would’ve usually insulted Hinata , shoot back some venom. But he didn’t. He was too busy fantasising about everything he could make Hinata do if he won this bet.

"Ok dumbass , whoever gets the best score on the test today gets to make the other do whatever they want."

"PERFECT. I’LL BEAT YOU KAGEYAMA."

The entire team was watching, Daichi and Suga shaking their heads at the two first years. Crazy kids. They knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

"If I win , you have to dress up like a girl the entirety of training camp,"

"Well, If I win , youuuu have to do that."

This was going to be interesting.

—— time skip brought to you by thicc bokuto——

"I’VE GOT THE TEST RESULTS,"

Takeda Sensei ran into the gym at the end of evening practice with two pieces of paper in his hands. The entire team was huddled around , clambering over each other, trying to see the paper. Most nervous were Kageyama and Hinata, this bet could turn out to be something they regretted making. 

"The person who scored the highest is...

KAGEYAMA."

Hinata’s face dropped. No, no , no. Kageyama pulled one of his scary smiles. The entire team looked at Hinata, and burst out laughing.   
  


"Well Hinata , you better go get changed into the girls volleyball kit."

Daichi said , smirking evily.

"Someone kill me."

Hinata grimaced and walked over to the changing rooms with Yachi, where she and a few members of the girls volleyball team were waiting to do the full transformation. 

*cue music , full transformation sequence.* 

Hinata walked in the the gym, where all the team were waiting with baited breath , phones out, bursting with anticipation. Their jaws , literally , dropped. He awkwardly stood there in all his glory. His ginger hair was styled into short curls that perfectly framed his girly face. He had mascara on his eyes and lips where tinted pink with gloss. A black clip held back a small portion of hair that kept falling in front of his eyes. The volleyball shorts where very , very short. Leaving nothing to the imagination. They clung to Hinata’s curved ass perfectly. Same with the shirt, that came slightly above the hemline of the shorts, leaving a slither a skin showing. _He looks so fucking sexy._ That’s what everyone thought.

"Oh my god Hinata." 

"Doesn’t he look cute?!"   
Yachi smiled , very happy with her work.

Kageyama’s face went bright pink with embarrassment as he felt a knot of arousal in his stomach. He looked around the room to see everyone was the same. Even Daichi looked a little flustered. Hinata’s uniform, because he was small and lean, was usually baggy and didn’t ever fit right. Who knew THIS was under it.

"There is no way he can go to camp looking like that, they will eat him alive."

Sugawara said, looking slightly concerned for Hinata. He was already aware that most the volleyball teams they played against already liked the small ginger spitfire, this was going to make this very complicated. 

_**END OF PART 1 OF "BET."** _


	2. deaf hinata (tsukihina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a TsukiHina one shot, i might make a part two if it turns out good! <3
> 
> IMPORTANT :
> 
> TEXT IN SPEECH MARKS IS SPEECH  
> TEXT IN ITALICS IS SIGNED  
> IF SPEECH IS BOTH ITALICS AND IN SPEECH MARKS, IT MEANS THE CHARACTER IS SIGNING WHILE TALKING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading part 2 to "BET!" sometime today or tomorrow, the idea for this just kinda came into my head!

PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER SUMMARY SO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW TALKING WORKS!

A mop of ginger hair could be seen over the distance, Tsukishima immediately knew who it was. Shouyou Hinata , the most talkative deaf boy he’d ever met. Hinata never talked about or signed , his accident, he’d grown up hearing and so knew how to talk and act like a hearing boy.

Tsukishima was cold, like ice. He was blunt and never sugarcoated the truth, he said it like it was. He was brutally honest, but the little ray of sunshine had started to melt his icy exterior. He came running over the small hill, a panting mess, as energetic as always.

"TSUKIIII!"

_"You’re being loud,"_

Tsukishima signed, making Hinata a little embarrassed.

"Sorry Tsuki..."

_"it’s ok idiot."_

"How do you know how to sign, you’re the only hearing person i’ve ever met who’s like fluent, even i can’t sign that well..."

Since Hinata joined , the volleyball team had been trying to learn some sign language, and they knew a few greetings and could have basic conversations with signing, but that was about as far as it went. Hinata chose to speak rather than write down what he wanted to say, he wasn’t self conscious of his voice because he’d learned to differentiate between shouting, talking and whispering by feeling his throat for the vibrations. Tsuki had taught him that. Hinata could read lips pretty well , so he never struggled to much to understand the basics of what people said.

_"My mum is deaf , she has been since she was born,"_

_"You’re such a good person Tsuki..."_

Hinata smiled gleefully up at the blonde boy, who wore a perplexed expression.

_"Let’s go to practice."_

_— TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MEAT BUNS —_

Tsukishima was finding it hard to concentrate. His eyes kept going down to Hinata’s ass. You see, Hinata had forgotten his shorts, and so had to borrow Yachi’s , which were the right girls shorts. Oh the things he would do to that ass...

"Right everyone , let’s call it a day, Hinata , Tsukishima, you’re on cleaning duty tonight,"

Coach Ukai tapped Hinata pointed to me and back to him and did a scrubbing motion while saying this, so he got the gist. Eventually everyone left , and it was just the two boys left together. The ginger boy stood in front of the storage cupboard, waiting for Tsuki to pass him the cleaning products when suddenly he felt a heavy weight crash on top of him.

"ACKKKK"

Tsukishima was ontop of Hinata , hands either side of him, pinning him to the floor.   
  


** TSUKISHIMA POV **

I raised my body , ignoring the shooting pains in my hands. 

" Are you ok? "

I said, slowly so he could head my lips.

"Yuhuh."

Something about this position turned me on and visions of my darkest fantasies crept in to my brain. God i was a pervert. I looked deed into his eyes, saying things that i could never say aloud. They weren’t just brown, they were a deep maroon filled with droplets of honey, gazing upwards, intensely returning my gaze.

The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp. Lust and desire. However, before I could think about it further, I yanked me to him and covered his mouth with mine in a hungry kiss. As our lips crushed together, I felt like i was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined.

Have I overstepped my boundaries?

What if he hates me?

"I think I love you idiot."

"I think I love you too."

I felt something hard brush against my leg, giving a strange look, I realised what it was. Hinata was a blushing mess beneath me. I lowered my face again and cupped his with my hand, slowly and sensually kissing his plump lips. As we kissed I brought him up to we were sat, tangled in one another. He pulled back, and said 

" _I want you."_

_"Are you sure?"_

He smiled and nodded.

"I’m gonna need a solid yes,"

"Yes. _I am sure._ "

I felt his hands roam around my body and oh god i felt so turned on. Practically ripping his shirt off you could feel the electricity between us. His touch was like a satisfying fire against my skin. I sucked on his clavicle, leaving a satisfying mark. He’s mine. Soon enough pants where off and he palmed my erection while kissing my abdomen. Suddenly he pulled my boxers down, my hard member springing out, he looked impressed. Before I could even moan his name, he took all of me in his mouth. Sucking like it was the most delicious lollipop he’d ever tasted. He looked up at me with innocent eyes, fuck this was so hot. I couldn’t stop myself from groaning and moaning loudly, I began thrusting into his mouth when i was close. My orgasm ripped through my entire body, he practically milked me as he swallowed all of my cum. I looked down, riding the high out.

 _”_ Your _Turn"_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!"


	3. BET! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the second part!

"I’M SITTING NEXT TO HINATA."

"NO I’M AM , I’M HIS PARTNER."

"AWWW THE QUEEN WANTS TO SIT NEXT TO HIS QUEEN,"

"TSUKISHIMA. KAGEYAMA. SHUT UP."

Daichi cut in, breaking the two up. Hinata looked slightly scared sat next to the window as the two fought to sit next to him.

"But—"

The two tried to interrupt. 

"Hinata, who do you want to sit next to?"

"The seat next to me is free Hinata?"

Asahi joined in, smiling kindly at the ginger. Noya had sat next to Yamaguchi since Tsukishima said he was sitting with Hinata.

"I’ll sit with Asahi,"

"Right then, Kageyama, Tsuki, looks like your sitting next to each other."

"THATS NOT—"

The two continued to bicker and argue the entire way to training camp much to the annoyance of everyone else. Hinata eventually fell asleep on Asahi’s shoulder, making him blush a little. Eventually , they arrived. Asahi gently woke the sleeping ginger , and they all got off the bus.

"OYA OYA OYA!"

Bokuto and Kuroo came running down to the team excitedly. 

"BOKUTO! KUROO!"

A now very energetic Hinata managed to crawl through the team who seemed to have pushed him to the back of the group. 

"There’s my favourite ging—"

"Holy shit Hinata."

"Don’t laugh at me , i lost a bet with stupid Bakageyama."

The two where definitely not laughing, but trying to cover the arousal they felt looking at the small boy. Who knew Hinata could look so hot?

"You did this to him? Well done Kageyama."

Kuroo smirked while saying this. 

"Looking good shortie."

Bokuto said with a wink. 

"OK. Let’s go inside, and practice guys. Stop fangirling over short stack over here."

Coach Ukai interrupted the strange conversation.

All eyes seemed like they where on Hinata as they walked into the main gym, The shorts had ridden up , making them booty shorts, clinging to his muscled ass even more. It’s as if they’d gotten smaller. Yachi had reapplied some of the mascara and sorted out his hair. They started drills, but Hinata seemed to be distracting everyone, of course he was painfully oblivious to this. Every time he bent over to pick up a fallen ball, or crouched a little to receive a ball or did his freaky quick attack with Kageyama , eyes followed his bare skin. Hinata actually quite liked wearing girls kit, it was much comfier and easy to move in that his baggy boys one. 

When practice finished and it was time for dinner the next phase of the bet came into play. Instead of being able to go to dinner wearing normal clothes, Hinata had to wear a girls outfit , specially picked by Yachi and Kiyoko, the only condition was that it had to be the black and orange. 

Firstly the top, they put Hinata in a see through mesh orange long sleeved shirt, putting a tight black tank top on underneath. Paired with a very very small black short skirt which showed off his legs and left nothing to the imagination. They put him in a pair of orange sneakers to finish off the look. Along with a choker of course. 

"Our slutty masterpiece."

Kiyoko and Yachi looked at each other with a nod. 

"I’d date him if he was actually a girl,"

Kiyoko joked. 

"HOLD UP. I actually look kinda good what the —"

Hinata said looking in the mirror.

"Kinda good? Honey you look like a vogue model, now strut out there and get some food."

His eyes lit up at the mention of food , mouth watering a little. Confidently, he walked into the canteen. All, literally ALL mouths dropped. Ignoring this , he went and stacked his plate full of food and went to sit with the Karasuno boys. Only to have Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and a reluctant Kenma squeeze on the large table too. Everyone fussed over him, offering more food, sauces, cutting up his meat for him. It was pretty strange but Hinata kinda liked it. It was a hot day , so they were allowed ice pops. Time for a little fun, Hinata thought to himself.

He grabbed the biggest one there, a rainbow lolly that was in a cylinder shape. Making sure to bend over a little tooo much as he put the wrapper in the bin. Sitting back down, he took the entire lolly into his mouth and sucked dramatically, rolling his eyes backwards as the juice dripped down his mouth.

"holy fuck me—"

Kuroo said , louder than he intended. But nobody would blame him. 


	4. SUGGESTIONS OPEN!

Hi my lovelies, thank you for reading so far!  
I am now open for requests, all I need is:

The ship you want - Kageyama/Hinata , Sugawara/Daicha  
A basic summary of a plot.  
Any extras you want (other characters, ect.)

You can comment on this post (or any of my others) or you can message me on reddit @seraphina-mae!  
Nothing is off limits except stuff like shipping the Miya twins, because that's weird and hella illegal

Lots of love, Serapina-Mae <£


	5. Panic (Asahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a Rare Pair ship between Hinata and Asahi, these two would be pretty cute together tbh. Hinata is just so shippable with literally every character. This was requested by Miah, thank you for the suggestion and I hope you enjoy! <3

_**HINATA POV** _

It was to much, I felt myself being overwhelmed with everything around me. The lights where blinding, noise was loud and muffled. It was happening again. The panic had set in, I was sweating and scared. The thoughts are accelerating inside my head. I want them to slow so I can breathe but they won't. My breaths come in gasps and I feel like I'm going to black out. My heart is hammering inside my chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The room spins and I squat on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something my brain and body can cope with. I feel so sick. I want to call out for help. But I can't speak, a pair of invisible hands are choking my vocal chords. Asa, I wanted Asa.

**_3RD PERSON POV_ **

The Karasuno volleyball team was practicing as usual, and in the middle of drills. Asahi splashed water in his face and looked at his reflection. He felt strange, he had a feeling something was wrong, call it intuition or whatever, something was up. It was as this thought passed his head that a loud shout came from the gym.

"HINATA!"

Hearing the gingers name made his stomach turn. He felt himself start to worry, and rushed towards the large crowd of people now surrounding a ginger bundle curled up on the floor.

A panick attack , the only viable reasoning. There was no blood and nobody seemed to know what happened. Asahi had suffered with panick attacks in his first year, but after therapy he stopped having them. Why didn’t Hina tell him?

"GUYS CAN YOU STEP ASIDE A MOMENT PLEASE."

Asahi never raised his voice, ever. So when he did, everyone looked at the Jesus lookalike and parted like the red sea. He crouched down next to the shaking boy, and rubbed his back, and whispered in his ear so nobody could hear but Hinata.

"Baby, I need you to listen to my voice, focus on me ok."

A small but noticeable nod came from him.

"Ok, i’m going to take your hand, and trace a circle on it, every time i do full circle exhale and every time i start exhale, you are safe honey,"

Following his instructions a few times, Hinata started to come back to his senses with constant reassurance from Asahi.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

Kageyama asked, eyebrows furrowed with concern. Even Saltyshima look a tiny bit worried.

"Yes he’s going to be fine, Daichi can I take Hinata to the locker rooms while he gets better?"

"Sure. Ok, back to practice guys, Hinata is going to be okay,"

Everyone groaned and stole a last glance at the ginger before returning to drills. Asahi swooped him up into his arms as if he was as light as a feather. Once they where in the locker rooms, he turned off the main light so only one was on, and cradled Hinata in his arms.

"Asahi..."

"Hina, are you feeling ok?"

"I had a panick attack didn’t I?"

"Yeah you did honey,"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It’s ok, you shoulda told me you were suffering..."

"Sorry...can you kiss me?"

"Sure baby."

Asahi gently leant in and kissed Hinata’s warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Asa holds Hinata’s head in his hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss. The redhead’s hands work their way around Asahi’s body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. 

"I love you."


	6. Truth Or Dare (HinaKuroKenBoku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from @hell_yeah , I hope I do you like it <3 Get ready with some holy water guys, this is gonna be a wild one...
> 
> Also, a few people wanted a bet part 3 is that something I should do? and if so, any suggestions on it?
> 
> I’m still taking requests, just comment on the suggestions post if you want one, i’ll mention you in the summary and also tell you if I’ve posted it.

The sun shined brightly in Miyagi, the had forecast hot weather all day, it was right. It was about 7:00pm friday night and it was time to relax and do noth—is what I would’ve said if I wasn’t me.

I reached for my phone that was on the desk beside my bed and checked through my messages.

_**9+ New Messages From : Oya Oya Oya** _

_Bokuto : Hey hey hey, u guys_ _free today?_

_Aakashi : No. Sorry._

_Bokuto : Awwww :(_

_Kuroo : Yeah I’m free :))))_

_Kenma : I’m not._

_Kuroo : Yes you are, I already asked ur mama_

_Kenma : STOP TEXTING MY MAMA BAKA_

_Bokuto : Good good , um what ab Hina?_

_Kuroo : He’s probably practicing knowing him_

_Bukuto : Lets just spam to get his ginger ass up_

_Kenma : How about no. My phone is blowing up as it is and i’m t r y i n g to play my game._

I laughed reading all the texts, I miss them all a lot, don’t get me wrong, Karasuno is a great team and I love all of my teammates (even saltyshima and bakageyama). But I wish I got to see the other teams more often, even if they are competition.

_You : I’m in!!!! What are we doin?_

_Bokuto : I was thinking we could go into Tokyo and stay at my house all weekend , I’ve got a free houseeee ;) ;)_

_Kuroo : Me and Kenma can stay, what time do you wanna meet tomorrow?_

_Bokuto : Meet at the Sakura Cafe, 4:00 tomorrow since it’s a long ass journey for you?_

_You : Sure , I’ll take the train_

_Kuroo : We’ll catch the same one but get on at a different station ok?_

_You : I’m so excited!!!!!!!!_

_**time skip brought to you by thicc bokuto** _

**THIRD PERSON**

The train finally pulled up in Tokyo after a long ride. Kenma was on his DS playing a new Pokemon game and Hinata had fallen asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder. The small redhead was lightly snoring in his sleep, not loud enough for anyone other than Kuroo to hear. _Even his snores are kinda cute._

"Hina, we’re here kid."

Hinata woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and yawning. This alerted Kenma to the existence of the outside world, and he reluctantly turned off the DS. They got off the train and pulled up some directions on Kuroo’s phone and walked to the cafe.

"HEY HEY HEYYYY!"

Bokuto made a bit of a scene and ran over to the three boys as they walked in and gave them all a hug. Kenma shrugged away from the physical contact but Kuroo and Hinata happily embraced him. It was a pretty heart warming reunion. 

"Hiya welcome to Sakura Cafe! What can I get you boys today?"

"Ummm can I get the unicorn frappe with extra whipped cream and sprinkles please?"

Hinata ordered.

"Sure thing, and for you three?"

"Black coffee please."

Then Kenma ordered.

"Hot chocolate for me thank you,"

Then Kuroo.

"Iced tea for me please,"

Lastly Bokuto.

The four took a seat in the cafe at a free table near the back of the cafe and starting laughing and joking. Before long, the coffee’s came and the hour ticked onwards. After the group had eaten some dinner, they all went back to Bokuto’s and sat down on some futons.

"Let’s play a game..."

Bokuto suggested , a sly smile on his face.

"What kinda game? Didn’t you break it in one of your little mood swings?"

Kuroo mocked, laughing at his own remark.

"Shut up."

"OOO HOW ABOUT TRUTH OR DARE?"

Hinata suggested.

"Thats just what I was thinking!"

"Kenma, you ok with that?"

"Sure, it could be fun I guess,"

They sat in a small circle now, and started the game. 

"Ok, Hinata first, truth or dare?"

Kuroo asked.

"Dare,"

"Kiss the hottest person in this circle,"

The other two looked shocked, but didn’t object.

"Oh god uh uh uh..."

Hinata’s face flushed up bright pink as he gingerly (excuse the pun) crawled close to where Kuroo was sat next to him. Leaning in slightly , and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"No need to be shy shrimpy,"

Kuroo pulled Hinata in for a proper kiss, taking the boy by suprise. The next thing he knew, Kuroo had slammed his lips onto Hinata’s and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs.  
Hinata hardly had a moment to react before Kuroo pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth.

"WHOOP GO GET IT HINA!"

Bokuto whistled and Kenma shook his head, but couldn’t help but feel slightly turned on watching Hinata he dominated like that.

Eventually Hinata pulled back, now his cheeks had gone a to a redder shade of his hair.

"Ya like that carrot top,"

"uh uh uh , OK MOVING ON BOKUTO TRUTH OR DARE,"

"Ahaha ummm truth."

"Wuss."

Kuroo laughed.

"How far have you ever gone with someone?"

Hinata smirked, happy with his question after what he just went through. Kenma’s eyes widened as he started to forsee where this game could go. 

"All the more and more,"

Bokuto seemed proud of himself, throwing a wink at Hinata. To be honest, nobody in the circle was shocked. He was a pretty hot guy and popular with both boys and girls. Now it was his turn to ask.

"Right, Kenma, how bigs your dick huh?"

"What—I didn’t even answer truth or dare."

"You were gonna pick truth though weren’tcha."

".....yes."

"Answer the question thennn."

"7 inches."

Kenma looked pretty neutral still, despite such an intrusive question, which suprised Hinata, the innocent sunshine he was.

"It’s always the quiet ones."

Bokuto remarked, chuckling.

"Big dick Kenma. I’ll start calling you that in practice,"

Kuroo mocked.

"Shut up. Right Baka, Truth or a Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...strip to your underwear for the rest of the game,"

_That’ll swipe that dumb grin off his face._

"If you wanted to get me naked so much Ken, all you had to do was ask."

Kenma raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond as the other undressed. Hinata had to close his mouth as he admired Kuroo’s body, feeling a little hot and bothered. Noticing this, the black haired boy smirked and shifted himself a little closer to Hinata, whom he had a clear crush on. 

"Ok Hina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Does the carpet match the drapes?"

Bokuto and Kenma snickered a little.

"Huh?"

Hinata pulled an extremely confused expression.

"Let’s have a looksie..."

Kuroo grabbed Hinata’s pants and yanked them down suddenly, not meaning to pull down the boxers as he was only teasing. But he did. 

"KUROO! WHAT THE—"

"You’re hard huh? What’s got this little guy excited?"

"LITTLE? EXCUSE ME,"

Kenma and Bokuto where silent, looking at Hinata’s dick. Sharing a look between each other’s that said _I don’t know what the fuck is going on but it’s kinda hot not gonna lie_.

"Looks like they do match huh."

"Stop staring at my d—"

Hina was cut off by Kuroo wrapping a hand round the base of his member, confidently. A slight but noticeable moan came out from his mouth, and he looked extremely embarrassed and confused. Egged on by this, he started to move his hand up and down as his face contorted into an expression of pleasure, mouth open and eyes rolled back.

"Are you two just gonna sit there or get in on the fun?"

Kuroo looked at the other to who were noticeably hard. 

"I’m up for it."

Kenma just nodded while Bokuto answered.

"You a virgin gingernut?"

"Y...y...yeah."

"Not for long, let’s see what that little mouth of yours can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woweee that was a long one, I might do a part 2 to this with more smut if that’s wanted. All kudos, bookmarks, comments are really really appreciate and motivate me to write more and improve <3


	7. BET! part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET YOUR HOLY WATER THIS IS NSFW OR YOUNG EYES!
> 
> Due to demand and as a massive thank you for 1000+ hits, here’s part 3 of bet! , i figured i’d make this a smutty chapter with a few of the boys with Hinata fully embracing his new sex appeal at a sleepover with Kuroo, Kageyama, Bokuto, Tsukishima and Asahi ;)
> 
> Just to clarify , the boys all did like Hina before he started cross dressing for the bet, they just see him in a more sexual than cute way now :)
> 
> And also omg , i did NOT expect this many reads and kudos TYSM ILY SMMM

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love us all very dearly Tsuki."

_Especially Hinata._

It was the last day of training camp, and the small ginger had be teasing everyone all camp. He liked the new power he had, and used it to his full advantage. Bending over a little to much when he 'accidentally' dropped a fork at dinner. Or took a whole ice lolly in his mouth and sucked it in the most lewd way possible in from of everyone. So on the last night, a few of the boys where having a sleepover in the gym with the coaches permission. The teams had all split up, drawing names outta hats to decide who’d sleep in each gym. Hinata, Kageyama, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Bokuto and Asahi were all together. 

And part of the bet, meant girls pyjamas. And Kiyoko and Yachi really had fun with this one. They picked out a red, lacey night dress which came just under Hinata’s but, and they even gave him girls underwear today. Finished off with fishnet stockings because why not? Hinata was slightly embarrassed, but honestly, after all he’d done this weekend, this would be nothing. 

Their jaws almost dislocated as Shouyou walked in the room with a pinkish blush on his face. 

"I’m so horny."

Tsukishima slammed his hand against his mouth as everyone turned and looked at him. _FUCK FUCK FUCK I SAID THAT OUT LOUD._

"AHAHA is Dinoshima over here getting turned on by little red?"

Kuroo mocked.

"Tsuki did say what we were all thinking..."

Bokuto joined in.

Asahi looked like a flushed mess of man, eyes not being able to look away from Hinata. Kageyama looked suprised, but had a weird smirk on his face, and a tent forming in his pants.

"Naughty boys huh~"

Hinata giggled, having a burst of sexual confidence. 

"I gotta uh—um—sleep somewhere—"

Asahi stuttered out getting up from his futon and walking towards the door.

"Nuh-uh-uh big boy~"

Hinata strutted over towards where Azumane was now frozen in place and put his small hands on his chest. 

"Um...um...uh...Hinata-"

"Go ahead and kiss me Asa."

"Oh—Okay..."

Asahi placed a steady hand on the small of Shouyou back, and another on his cheek.

His lips brushed Hinata’s. Not innocently, like his shy manner would suggest but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He wanted to pull away before he lost himself to the lust but he couldn’t seem to…in this hot moment, Asahi's senses were seduced and he could no longer think straight. 

The other 4 boys where now stood up, watching this situation unfold noticeably 'excited', hands drifting to their pants.

Hinata lifted off Asahi’s shirt and sucked on his collarbone as the tall Ace moaned loudly. Hinata felt another pair of hands on him, whom he recognised as Kageyama’s. 

"You’ll all get your turns don’t worry,"

"Ah look gingers getting all cocky now, how about we teach you a little lesson in being submissive."

Kuroo shared a look with the other boys.

"My turn first,"

Asahi said gruffly, so hard it hurt.

"Bend over you little slut."

 _Who knew Asa could be this dominant in bed. It was fucking hot._ Hinata did as he said, pushing his plump ass in the air. Asahi practically ripped off his panties with his teeth and left dark bruises along his panty line.

The rest of the boys had their dicks out, stroking them gently as they watched the live sex show, ready and raring for their turns to mess around the ginger.

"You’re gonna take my cock whole aren’t ya."

"Please just put it in me..."

"What’s my name?"

"Daddy please ~"

This took Asahi by suprise, but also made him feel even more turned on. Practically dripping wet, he stroked his dick a few times before thrusting whole into Hinata’s little hole. 

"AHHHH ~~"

Hinata shrieked as he felt himself filled up with the biggest dick he ever saw.

"You like that huh? Of course you do you cockslut."

Thrusting in and out of Hinata as the small ginger moaned with a mix of pain and pleasure until he came inside, making the middle blocker cum to. 

"Did I say you could cum? Looks like Bokuto and Kuroo are gonna have to punish you..."

A small whine came from Kageyama,

"Don’t worry king, we’ll have a our turn soon enough,"

Usually Tobio would’ve shot back a snarky comment, but then again, nothing about this was usual. Not that he was complaining.

Bokuto made Hinata kneel down in front of him, shoving his dick in his mouth.

"Take it like that lollipop baby,"

"Ass up little red,"

Adjusting his position so he could suck dick and take it, Hinata did as he said. Shouyou felt the cock in his mouth twitch as he sucked as if his life depended on it. 

While on the other end, literally, Kuroo thrusted his length into his pink hole. 

"NGNNN~~Hard..er...ple...ase,"

Hinata tried to speak, muffled by the huge dick in his mouth.

"Alright baby."

The two came at the same time, denying Hinata an orgasm and passed him onto Tsuki and Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus is disappointed in me for writing it but uh hey ho. Anybody want a final part four with the hinatsukikage smut/fluff? Thank you so much for reading , all kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated <3


	8. video games (kenhina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got a request for some kenma x hinata action from @teeheee , and so here we go! thank you for the supportive comments on my last post honestly my readers mean so much to me, you guys make me wanna write more <3

**2** _**new messages from : Kenma <3** _

_Kenma <3 : Hey Hinata, I got a new video game_

_Kenma <3 : Wanna come over and play?_

I rubbed his eyes, I couldn’t believe what was happening. Kenma Kozume has asked me to go round to his house. Sure it was to play video games, BUT STILL. He was my longtime crush, ever since I accidentally ran into him on that run. He was so pretty and feiidfiekwk ugh. Hinata.exe has stopped working.

_You : Yes! What time should I come round?_

I looked at the message before hitting send and immediately regretting it. Did I come off as to desperate or excited? What if he just texted back 'nvm'?

_**1 new message from : Kenma <3** _

_Kenma <3 : Now’s ok. You could_ _stay overnight if you wanted. My mums going on a weekend vacation with dad._

_You : Ok~ I’ll be round in 30 minutes tops!_

I looked around my room in terror, what to wear, what to pack, nothing was suitable. Gay panic really was a thing. Natsu and Mum where have a 'girls weekend' so they couldn’t even help me. I opened my underwear drawer, this should be easy, my eyes drifted to the pair for sexy joke underwear I got off Noya in the secret santa at christmas. NO HINATA NO.

But it’s not like anybodies gonna see right? And they were pretty comfy...

I grabbed a random pair to put on tomorrow, and decided to wear the sexy pair today because well , comfy and cute. My room was a bomb site by the end of it , but eventually I picked out a suitable outfit for today and tomorrow and some pyjamas. I looked in the mirror and inspected myself.

I’d chosen a pair of black jeans, a yuri on ice shirt and the orange bomber jacket Kageyama bought me for my birthday (i wasn’t expecting it either). And a pair of random trainers I found that weren’t volleyball shoes. Packing my games console and some snacks, I locked the house and hiked over to Kenma’s. 

Before I could even knock on the door, it opened, Kenma with his usual stoic expression greeting me on the other side. 

"So what game did you get?"

"The new mario one and a old street fighter game that I saw in the shop,"

"SO COOL."

"Nice shirt."

He didn’t say it sarcastically, I could feel a pink blush developing on my cheeks. I swear I saw Kenma smirk at that , but I can’t be sure. 

"Let’s go up to my room, that’s where all my stuff is."

My first time in Kenma’s room. Holy craparoni. The walls were full of posters, he was a massive weeb like me oh my. There was a massive Yuri On Ice!! poster in the center of the wall above his bed, a shirtless Yuri and Victor on ice skates. He had a TV mounted on the wall, along with a few game consoles on a cabinet underneath. His room was clean, a lot cleaner than mine. You wouldn’t have guessed he played volleyball, except for a beaten down looking volleyball in the corner of the room. 

"Whoa."

"So mario or street fighter first?"

"I’ll kick your ass at both,"

I smirked at him while he raised an eyebrow as if to say _try me._

I must say, Kenma looked like a whole different boy playing his video games, his eyes lit up, and sparkled as he focused on the screen. His hands moved so quickly on the controller you could hardly tell he was thinking about anything he was doing. _Guess he’s good with his hands ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)._ WAIT WHAT THE FU— HEAD OUT THE GUTTER. 

It had been a while and I’d only won one game, and that was because I kept getting the best power ups. And I also may have distracted Kenma. 

"How are you this good?"

"It’s like when you and Kageyama do that freaky quick, that satisfaction you get when the ball hits the ground on the other side to score, that’s the feeling a get when I play video games,"

"Wow. That sounded weirdly poetic."

"Shut up."

Kenma responded, laughing a little.

"Are you hungry? I’m hungry let’s order now!"

"Uh ok, what do you want?"

"MEAT BUNS AND RICEEEE,"

We texted our order on the app Kenma had and decided to watch a movie until the food came. Kenma ended up picking a horror , to my absolute horror.

"Do we have to watch this one?"

"It’s not even that bad. It’s only Saw."

"But like—fine, but if i throw up or cry, it’s not my fault,"

"Sure."

As Kenma got the film set up, the doorbell went off and I grabbed the food for us, putting it on two plates. I took out the popcorn I brought from the microwave, and put it in one big bowl.

"Popcorn?"

"Yeah, I hope you like it...I probably should’ve asked...oh god...wait do you even like sweet and salty...look at stupid me just assumi—"

"Popcorns good. Sweet n salted is my favourite,"

He looked cute when he smiled a little. As the movie started, I fought the urge to snuggle up next to him, deciding it probably wouldn’t be the best time to confess.

"Is there something on my face?"

"NO—UH—"

_You just looked kinda cute._

Kenmas jaw dropped, hold up a minute, did I say that aloud. But that was in a different font...

"Hinata..."

"I—uh—shit—I like you Kenma!"

Well 'it probably wouldn’t be the best time to confess' had just out the window.

"Shouyou, I like you too."

"I mean like more than friends..."

"Yeah I know what you meant."

"Really? Oh wow uh."

I did not prepare for this. Before I could properly react, Kenma leaned over and planted a small kiss on my cheek. Then he cupped my face in his hands, I could feel his hot breath against my skin. He was so beautiful.

"So pretty..."

He said.

Kenma’s lips connected with mine, gingerly at first, a little awkward and scared. But as he found his confidence, he kissed me with a passion, a sparkle in his eyes as he concentrated on me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP the fourth wall.
> 
> That was cute and fluffy and I really like this chapter to be honest. Thank you so much for reading, all kudos, comments and bookmarks are super appreciate and I love you guys loads.
> 
> Lots of love , Seraphina <3


	9. can I call you tonight? (daichina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware this is a EXTREMELY rare pair, but i got the request and felt inspired. I hope you guys still like this, I’ll be posting a Oihina one shot soon so yeah!
> 
> All kudos, comments, bookmarks are all really appreciated! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Self harm

The soft hum of music came out from my phone as the song changed over, the starting notes played and I felt tears well in my eyes.

_roslyn (slowed & reverb) - bon iver_

I never cried at school, but I was alone and in the changing rooms so I guess it was okay. Everyone had already gone home. 

Why am I so _weak_?

I pulled my volleyball shorts down, to reveal the white bandages that came from my hips down to my upper things. Some had crimson red speckles of blood on them, from wounds that were still pretty fresh. 

Beginning the long process of peeling off the bandages to get into the showers, I thought I heard a sound come from the gym doors. I was hearing things, it was way after practice and everyone had gone home. So now i’m crazy _and_ depressed.

My mind flickered back to the events of the day, Daichi told me I had improved a lot on my receives, that had made me very happy in the moment. But I fell asleep in class, failed the maths exam and annoyed my mum this morning.

3 cuts, wait no, 6, double for hurting mum. I felt like some cliché depressed kid in some fan fiction as I brought the blade I carried in my bag towards my thighs. Sad music playing, tears streaming down my pathetic face, cutting my skin like the weak person I am. Upset over some dumb crush for a boy who’s league is so above mine it hurts.

It didn’t hurt at first, it never does, it felt numb and warm. Until it didn’t. The familiar sting and sharp shot of pain surged through my thighs. I saw droplets of my salty tears hit the ground, is this as good as life got? 

_Why can’t I just be hap—_

"H...Hinata?"

A voice whispered, almost inaudibly, a voice I recognised. My bloodshot eyes raised to meet his. Daichi’s expression was one of pain and concern, his eyebrows slightly raised, mouth open and quivering. I wondered for a moment how long he’d been standing there. 

"I..I’m sorry..."

I managed to mumble an apology, voice shaky and unstable. He was going to think I was a freak. He was going to hate me. He was going to kick me off the team.

I suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around my frail body. I inhaled the comforting scent of his cologne and the smell of the volleyball court. His touch made the pain go away, he made me feel like everything went away and it was just us. Just us.

"Don’t apologise."

I heard his voice shake, similar to how mine had. _Was he crying?_

"Please don’t let go of me."

I sounded pathetic, and stupid but I just needed him to hold me a little longer so I wouldn’t completely fall apart. 

"I’ll hold you as long as you need Shouyou."

I slightly pulled my head back so I could look into his dark, warm eyes. My heart ached. He placed a comforting kiss on my forehead as I trembled in his arms. 

"Why?"

"I...I just...sometimes it gets to much and..."

"It’s ok, you don’t to answer me now, just please, please stop."

"I can’t promise you Daichi."

He gave me a look of pure sadness in that moment, his face was red and blotchy, like mine probably was, but he was still so beautiful. 

"I like you Hinata."

My mouth dropped, as I felt a light blush form on my cheeks. 

"I like you to Daichi..."

He meant down and kissed me, his lips moved rhythmically with mine. 

And the song switched over,

_Can I call you tonight? - Dayglow_


	10. till it breaks (oihina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this request has come from @Armstrong's Mustache
> 
> Oihina has been heavily requested but the inspiration for this chapter came from their comment :)

"NICE KAGEYAMA AND HINATA!"

They scored yet _another_ point, much to Oikawa’s disgust. Sure this was only a practice match, but still, he couldn’t take his eyes of the ginger as he smiled happily and jumped around in celebration.

"Chibi-chan is so fucking annoying."

"Shittykawa this is the 10th time you’ve talked about Hinata today, dude, stop,"

"YOU’RE SUCH A MEANIE IWA-CHAN!"

"I’m just being honest baka, you’re obsessed."

"NO I’M NOT. I just want to break him so hard, IF YOUR GONNA HIT IT, HIT IT TILL IT BREAKS."

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa the most judgemental look ever, cringing at the use of his dumb catchphrase. _Why am I friends with this idiot again?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? Like you’re a cringey fuck? Because you are."

"There’s no need to be such a meanie Iwa-chan,"

Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ugh. Just admit it already, you like gingernut."

"WHAT—WHAT THE FUCK, I’D NEVER LIKE FUCKING HINATA. HE’S SHORT AND UGLY AND DUMB AND BAD AT VOLLEYBALL AND HE’S JUST SUCH A WEAK LITTLE—"

Iwaizumi gestured to the entirety of Karasuno frowning at Oikawa.

"I’M GONNA BEAT CITY BOY’S ASS."

Tanaka and Noya were pretty much growling at this point, and they were currently being held back by Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita. 

Daichi had his arms crossed, if looks could kill, Oikawa would be six foot under. Kageyama was seething, you could swear there was smoke coming out of his ears like one of those anime characters. Even Tsuki looked pissed, nobody but him could be mean to Hinata. Meanwhile Sugawara and Yamaguchi were comforting an upset Hinata who was sniffling and wiping tears from his reddening eyes.

"Stupid Oikawa doesn’t know what he’s talking about Hina,"

Something about seeing that expression on Hinata’s face hurt Oikawa more than anything else ever had. He felt guilt well in his stomach as his carefree facade dropped for a moment. His heart ached, even with tear soaked eyes and a pathetic expression, Hinata look kind off...beautiful. _WHAT THE FUCK DUDE. YOU DON’T LIKE HIM._

_"Just admit it already, you like gingernut."_

_Fuck._

_I think I like chibi-chan._

"You’re such a dick Oikawa."

Iwaizumi shook his head at the setter, everyone felt sad watching the usually happy and bright sunshine be so hurt. Something about what Oikawa said really hit a nerve in Hinata, usually he could shrug off criticism, especially since he was so used to hearing it off Tsuki and Bakageyama. But this was different. Maybe it was because Hinata was in love with Oikawa. 

At that moment, Shouyou ran out of the gym, still bawling his eyes out. 

"Go after him dipshit."

Oikawa reluctantly went after the little middle blocker, much to everyone’s suprise.

"I want to go, I don’t trust him."

Suga said.

"No, Koushi, you can’t interfere, if we hear anything bad, you can kick his ass."

Daichi reasoned.

"Nobody hurts my babies and gets away with it."

"Babies? God Suga you sound like a mum,"

——— Meanwhile outside ———

Oikawa gingerly (excuse the pun) walked over to where he could hear crying Shouyou. 

"What do you want?!"

Hinata said bitterly.

"I...I...I’m sorry."

"NO YOU AREN’T I BET IWAIZUMI FORCED YOU TO COME OUT HERE TO COMFORT SHORT, UGLY, DUMB, TALENTLESS, WEAK LITTLE ME."

Well, the first part was true, but Oikawa did want to genuinely apologise to the boy he just realised he had a crush on and deeply hurt.

"I didn’t mean those things, I swear Chibi-cham, I’m so sorry."

Hinata looked up, eyes glistening and sunken. Something overcame Oikawa, and he kissed Shouyou passionately. That kiss was comforting in a way that words never could. The only thing that ruined it was Hinata’s palm flying across Tooru’s face. 

"I like you Chibi-chan."

Well that was unexpected.

"I...I hate you right now, but I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There are some flowers you only see when you take detours.” – Tanaka Seako
> 
> Just a little Haikyuu! quote :)
> 
> Thank you for reading , I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Truth or Dare (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ack i’m super sorry this was meant to come out two days ago but I was ill and decided to just post my pre written chapters for my other full length story! i hope you guys enjoy and grab some holy water because you’re going to need it. This chapter is just hardcore smut 🤪.

Hinata made a load moan as Kuroo stroked his dick up and down. The pleasure made his eyes roll to the back of his head. This was so much better than doing on his own. It felt _incredible._ Kenma and Bokuto had their own dicks out now, and were lazily stroking them, watching the erotic sight. Kuroo pulled Hinata in for a passionate, warm kiss. 

"Let’s see what else this little mouth can do..."

Bokuto stood up , his penis stood to full attention in front of Hinata’s face. Shouyou’s no so innocent eyes widened, and he felt the knot in his stomach tighten as his own dick was impossibly hard.

"Suck on it shrimpy,"

Hinata gingerly licked the tip, it didn’t taste bad just...strange. His tongue swirled around the shaft like he’d seen in porn videos and then he took the entire thing in his mouth.

"F...Fuck Hina,"

Bokuto moaned out.

By this time Kenma crawled over to the 3, and sat on the other side of the ginger, so bokuto was in front, kuroo was on his left and kenma on the right. The pudding haired boy left tiny butterfly kisses on his chest, eventually biting down harder to make hickeys that would litter his entire abdomen.

"Mhm...Ahh....HNGH~"

Shouyou moaned, over stimulated, his mouth full. The vibration against his dick tipped Bokuto over the edge.

"C..cumming..."

His milky, white cum filled Hinata’s mouth, shouyou lapping it up like a cat with milk. 

"Who knew little red was such a little cumslut~"

Kuroo whispered in his ear, and that made Hinata’s dick twitch all the more in his hands. 

"Let me have a go..."

"Ok Kenma, get our little ginger off,"

Kenma’s mouth swallowed Hinata whole, the feeling of his warm, wet throat was incredible against his throbbing dick. It didn’t take long for Hinata to reach orgasm as he screamed out in pleasure, eyes dark and full of lust. 

"We haven’t cum yet Hinata~how about you lend us that pretty little ass,"

Kuroo gestures to him and Kenma.

"O-Okay."

Hinata fully took off his jeans, shirt and boxers, while the rest undressed whatever clothing they still had on. 

"Now for the main event~get on all fours and spread your legs, push your ass in the air,"

Kuroo was clearly the most dominant of the 4 as he ordered Hinata. But Shouyou liked it like that, doing exactly what the raven haired man had asked. 

"Bokuto, you prepare him..."

Bokuto covered his fingers in a weird substance labelled 'love juice'.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhm,"

"Use your words Hina..."

"Yes...I’m ready."

Bokuto inserted his first finger into Hinata, it didn’t hurt, it just felt a little strange, checking if Shouyou was ok, Bokuto added a second digit. Now it was getting a little uncomfortable but nothing he couldn’t handle. The owl haired boy thrusted his fingers in and out of the boy, and on the 3rd thrust he hit the spot he’d been looking for.

"HNGN~"

Hinata yelped out in pleasure, panting as Bokuto hit the same spot of over an over. 

"He’s ready."

"Alright, shortie you think you can take this cock,"

"Yes sir."

That seemed to arouse Kuroo even more, and he lined up his length with Hinata’s asshole, the latter practically bursting with anticipation.

Kuroo slowly inserted his dick, Hinata bit his lip, trying to suppress a yelp. It hurt, but it felt good. Once he was in, Tetsuro gave Shouyou a moment to adjust, waiting for a green light to go ahead. 

"Move—please."

Starting slowly, he thrusted in and out gently, trying to find the small boys prostate. It didn’t take long.

"Faster~~"

Hinata moaned out, then noticing his eyes had been closed for the duration of this, he opened them to see Kenma’s dick right in front of his face. Taking initiative, he started licking the hard cock in front of him, savouring the taste. 

As Kuroo’s thrusts got faster and rougher, Kenma started to thrust his own hips forward, forcing his dick further down Hinata’s throat. _Big dick Kenma huh._

"Hinata you feel so fucking good,"

"So tight ugh."

Bokuto got under Hinata then, and started sucking his dick. The stimulation was crazy, he felt like he was going to explode. And then he did, Kuroo’s thrusts got sloppier , Kenma pushed his head forward, and bokuto deep throated the entirety of Shouyou’s dick as they all came simultaneously. It took a few moment s for them all to ride the high out. They all lay on the floor, naked and exhausted. 

"Truth or Dare?"

"Fuck off Kuroo."


	12. run to me (bokuhina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bokuhina fluff one shot , requested by @AsukaAko <3

"Hinata where are you going?"

Sugawara looked concerned, eyebrows furrowed. It wasn’t exactly normal behaviour for Shouyou to get up 2 hours before they were meant to and be in full kit. Sure he was enthusiastic, and full of energy, but this was new behaviour. He also never went alone, Kageyama was always with him, everything was always a competition between the two.

"For a run Suga-senpai!"

"Ah ok, be back before breakfast so you can take a shower! And stay safe!"

"Thanks mum,"

Hinata flushed as he realised what he said, making the decision to escape the room before a. waking anybody up and b. facing sugamama’s response. He set off, craving for some peace of mind.

His whole body felt heavy and exhausted, but he couldn’t stop his running. Hinata’s brain was on overdrive, his thoughts clouded by images of Bokuto. The owl haired boy had been a long time crush of Shouyou, ever since he’d met him at his first training camp.   
  
Breathless and frustrated, Hinata stopped for a moment. And realised he had gone a lot further than anticipated. He checked the time on his watch, that he’d been given by his mum before the camp to keep track of time because of something about the blue light of phones messing with volleyballs. Wait no. That wasn’t it...it didn’t matter anyway, it was something like that. 

Oh god.

He’d missed breakfast, and practice would have already started. 

And he didn’t have his phone to call anybody. After a few moment of thought, which were rare for Hinata, he decided to continue uphill, so he could get a better view of where he was. As all the forrest kind of looked the same, it was impossible to tell where he’d turned, or gone slightly off course, and it didn’t help there was no discernible path.

When he got to the top of the hill, he recognised the white building that looked pretty small as where training camp was taking place.

In conclusion, Hinata had ran _very_ far.

His eyelids felt heavy, and he felt the urge to sleep take over his body. Curling up into a small ball, he practically passed out on a patch of grass.

* * *

The sound of branches breaking shook Shouyou out of his slumber. Panic surged through him as he woke up cold and in a weird environment. It took a moment for him to remember why he was there. 

"Hinata! There you are!"

His head whipped to where the noise had come from, to reveal a relieve looking...BOKUTO.

Oh god. 

Hinata felt his heart speed up as Bokuto sat down next to him.

"I was — We were all so worried when the entirety of Karasuno ran into the gym looking like headless chickens, or should I say crows, saying you were gone."

"I’m so sorry— I lost track of time and I was just thinking and I—"

"Woah, It’s ok, no need to apologise to me...what were you thinking about that got you so distracted?"

"Well, a boy I like..."

Bokuto couldn’t contain the excitement he felt when he heard that Hinata _did_ like boys.

"Who’s the lucky man?"

_Lucky?_

_LUCKY?_

_DID THAT MEAN THAT MAYBE BOKUTO LI—_

_NO THAT’S DUMB, MAYBE HE WAS JUST SAYING IT TO BE FRIENDLY..._

_BUT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE..._

"...you..."

There was a moment of silence as Hinata’s soul left his body, regretting every single decision he’d made in his life up to this moment. This momentary mental crisis was cut short, by the feeling of two lips pressed against his mouth.

Bokuto’s lips.

"I like you too little man,"

"Little? Excuse me, just because I am—"

Bokuto cut him off by kissing him again, a little more lovingly than last time, now that he was sure of himself. Once he pulled away, he say the blushing mess that was Hinata. For once, the ginger boy was speechless. Wrapping his arms around Shouyou, just because he felt the urge to really, Hinata whispered something in his ear.

"We should really get back before Suga dies from panic...I feel so bad."

"Come on then dummy, but before we go...will you be my boyfriend?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! i’m going to do kurohina next! a little bit angsty with a happy ending, as requested <3
> 
> all kudos, comments and bookmarks are massively appreciated, 
> 
> Lots of love , Seraphina - Mae
> 
> p.s i’m still taking requests so make sure to comment any on my requests post!!


	13. as if nothing ever changed - (kagehina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one shot I randomly thought of at 5:20am , I pinkie promise another ship fanfic is coming next, i just got a sudden desire to write some kagehina.
> 
> I do my best writing in the early hours of the morning and sleep deprived ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these years had passed, and time hadn’t changed his love for Tobio one bit.

As I rode my bike down the gravel path down to Karasuno High, I felt a sense of dread and a heaviness in my chest, yet an infallible excitement rush through me. I felt the dread of having to come face to face with the boys I had left behind, and the men I was going to meet. I was scared deep down that they were going to be disappointed in me, that I never made it to the top. I was scared to see Kageyama again, my first love, whom I had so heartlessly ghosted. It was harder to come back, than to leave.

The years gone by had been painful, full of disappointment, pain and longing to come back to Miyagi. But I could never bring myself to step into my hometown, petrified to see a familiar face. One in particular.

I ground to a halt as I reached the entrance. There was a hesitation to step forward, and a sudden urge to pedal away and escape from these feelings. No. I wasn’t running away this time. Clambering off the old bike, I took one step forward, and then another, and set off walking the route I’d walked so many times, so long ago.

Karasuno looked different. Of course it did. The building was aged in parts, but the main building had been completely refurbished. I’d give anything to see the same Karsuno I one last time. Now I was confronted with the intrusive, cold truth, time hadn’t frozen when I left, it passed on. Life here continued, even in my absence. And there was nothing I could do about it. 

I reached it. The gym. It looked the same, it was left unchanged. I silently thanked the universe for that, as I reached to open the door, I was a teenager again. 15 year old Shouyou, application in hand, ready to start on a real team. Bursting with enthusiasm and energy. I managed to hold myself together, as tear threatened to fall.

I grabbed the handle, it was now or never. There was no going back. You can do this. You aren’t a scared little kid anymore. Turning the aged brass, I pushed the door open. Nothing could prepare me for what awaited on the other side.

I’m not going to lie, I half expected (and wanted), to open those gym doors and be greeted with the teenage faces of my former teammates. Time went on. And that was impossible. A group of _men_ were sat in a circle, laughing and talking. The door slammed behind me as I walked in. _Dramatic entrance much._

They all turned around, looking at me with wide eyes, almost as if they believed I was a figment of their imagination. Nobody spoke. A deafening silence hung over the room as they stared at me, and I stared at them. Their faces were aged and worn, but I still remember every name, every face.

Tanaka still had his skinhead. Asahi wore his hair down. Tsukishima had grown out his hair more. They looked so mature, so different and yet, echoes of the boys they were still remained in the little things, their posture, the way their eyes looked me up and down, their expressions. I looked for a certain man, but he wasn’t sat with them.

"H...Hinata?"

Nishinoya broke the silence, of course. His voice was lower, and sounded more manly than in my memory. 

"Yeah..."

I felt all the words I’d planned to say in this moment disappear from my head, as I struggled to make a sentence.

The group jumped up, and I forced my legs to move forward to meet them. 

"Come here Shou,"

Sugawara held his arms out, he still had a motherly disposition. I had no qualms about accepting his embrace. It was a happy reunion, I can say that for sure. When I pulled away, I saw no malice or resentment in his eyes. They whole group took turns and held me in their own ways.

Yamaguchi’s hug was warm and inviting. Asahi’s felt secure and homely, a bear hug from jesus. Tanaka’s and Noya’s felt like reuniting with a long lost brother. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita’s were sweet and reassuring. Daichi’s felt fatherly, even though he was only 3 years older.

Tsukishima was the last of the group to approach me. We had a strange relationship in high school I must admit. We were close friends by the end of 3rd year, despite him still being as salty as the first day I met him. I expected him push my away as I went to hug him. But he didn’t. It was a short , and slightly awkward hug, but I expected nothing more. 

"God Shouyou you have a lot of explain to do...how long has it been now?!"

Tanaka shook his head.

"10 years."

That voice. That low, sharp tone. 

I turned to where his voice had come from, my eyes widened. Kageyama was, well Kageyama looked even more handsome than the day i’d last seen him. Looking into his icy blue stare, another intrusive, cold truth hit me. 

All these years had passed, and time hadn’t changed my love for Tobio one bit.

"I...Kageyama..."

"It’s been 10 years, 2 months and 9 days since you left."

My jaw dropped a little, I had managed to stave off the feelings of crippling guilt up until this moment. But the pained expression his face was making, made this impossible. He strode over to where I was stood, looming over me.

"Still a shortie."

A small grin escaped his face, and the rest of the team (and i) shared a sigh of relief. 

Then Kageyama did something I never expected, he wrapped me in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms. The shock went as quickly as it had come. I didn't want to leave. It felt as if when I was in his arms all my pain went away - mental and physical. If I could only stay in his arms forever, safe from the world. Frozen in this moment, but a guy can only do so much.

He pulled away, and then he did something even crazier. He collided his lips with mine, in front of everyone. Several whoops and get a room’s resounded in the gym. His kiss is not at all the same as the meaningless ones I shared with strangers that never felt quite right, but one steeped in a passion that ignites. It is the promise of realness, of the desire that still remained. And with it he tells me that he is here, still here, holding me in his arms as if nothing ever changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lottt longer than I had anticipated, but I got carried away, whoops. I hope you all enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing it. I’d move to know what you think!!
> 
> All kudos , comments, bookmarks are appreciated very much !


	14. his beautiful sunflower (sugahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooop! Sorry I took a little couple day break because i was helllla behind on my work! And also, this was meant to come out yesterday but i forgot to save and so all my work disappeared >~<
> 
> I’ve never written a soulmates au before but we’ll see how it goes.
> 
> Sugahina was requested last chapter soo here it is <3 also i thought this rare pair would be good for a soulmates au because it isn’t what you’d expect.
> 
> There is a slight mention of death but it’s not gory or explicit or anything.

The egg yolk sun poured through the cracks in the blind and awaited entrance into Hinata’s eyes. Sight still in the clutches of the night's glue, he hesitantly rubbed the dreams away. Thoughts of the visions in sleep come and go in waves, clinging on to the very last memory of the night but with little success. 

A sharp pain seared through his left hip as he started to climb out of bed, falling to the floor, a loud thud resounded through his room. The pain was unbearable and he screamed out. Then remembered nobody was here to help.

Tears formed in his eyes as he hooked a shaking finger onto the band of his boxers, pulling them down slightly to see if there was a cut or something on his hip that was causing the burning sensation. It was then that he realised, eyes widening at the sight of a mark where the pain was coming from. 

It was happening.

It was _finally_ happening.

His soulmate mark.

It was beautiful, the placement was strange, soulmate marks usually where on the firearms or thighs. It was two flowers intertwined with one another, a sunflower and what looked like a grey camellia flower. He had seen some pretty soulmate marks, but this was by far the most gorgeous he’d ever seen. Images of a potential soulmate flashed through his mind, he wondered wether they’d be a boy or a girl, would they be tall, or short like him.

Most people get their marks at age 10-13 , at the start of puberty typically. But not Shouyou. He was definitely a late bloomer. Excitement surged through him, as he hurriedly got changed and grabbed his bento, rushing out of the door. He might meet his soulmate today, then he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.

The fantasies running wild in his head of all the possible scenarios he could possibly meet them. A long lost hope ignited a burning flame inside his heart as he realised that he did have his other half somewhere out there.

* * *

Morning practice had been cancelled that day because of exams, so now all the team where getting ready for evening practice in the changing rooms.

"Why are you happy today dumbass? Like you’re always all smiley or whatever but jesus, you look like you’ve just managed to go to the bathroom without embarrassing yourself or getting scared shitless."

"Aww is the King jealous that someone else made shrimpy happy?"

Kei smirked, pushing up his glasses as he finished putting on his shoes.

"Fuck off Tsukishima."

"Kageyama don’t be mean to Tsuki!"

Yamaguchi peaked out from behind his tall best friend and soulmate. By this time, everyone’s attention was attracted to the four first years, sure they were used to the bickering, but Hinata _was_ acting even more elated that usual. Which was saying something. 

"Yeah Hinata, whats got you more BWAHH than usual?"

Nishinoya asked Shouyou. 

"Well...I GOT MY MARK TODAY!"

"Your mark...OH LETS SEE!"

Tanaka joined in the conversation.

The third years looked at each other, they thought this would be the moment Kageyama and Shouyou realised they where soulmates. Oh how they where wrong.

Hinata pulled down his shorts and boxers slightly so that they could see the mark.

"Isn’t so PRETTTY!"

The other second years, Narita, Ennoshita and Kinoshita has now gathered round Hinata so they could see. Asahi, Daichi and Suga couldn’t see anything yet as the others blocked the view. 

"Wait a minute...it looks kinda familiar..."

Ennoshita said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Let’s look at the Kings mark~"

"It’s not the same as mine, it’s completely different,"

Kageyama said, showing off his forearm where a _milk carton_ coloured in black and pink was.

"His royal highness' soulmate isn’t Shrimpy, well isn’t this a turn of events, not that i’m bothered, it’s just a little funny to that disappointed look on your face."

"I said it before and I’ll say it again, FUCK OFF TSUKISHIMA."

"Tsukishima, Kageyama, both of you stop it, now." 

Daichi made his way over the crowd, Asahi and Suga behind him. 

"That mark is the same one that S—"

"HOLY SHIT BALLS HINATA IT’S JUST HIT ME, YOU AND SUGA!!"

Tanka shouted out, as if he’d just had an epiphany.

"Huh? My soulmates—Suga?"

At the mention of his name multiple times, Koushi politely pushed through small crowd of boys to were Hinata was stood, and low and behold, on his forearm, was the exact same mark as Shouyou had.

"Oh damn..."

Asahi whispered under his breath.

"Right. Come on let’s start practice and give these two a moment alone."

Daichi commanded, using his captain voice.

Everyone begrudgingly left the room, craning their necks as the left to catch a glimpse of what the two left were doing.

"So...will you accept me as your soulmate?"

Shouyou shyly asked (👉👈😳).

"Of course I will Hinata!"

Suga wrapped his arms around the significantly smaller boy and hugged him tightly, the embrace made him relax and got rid of any and all nerves. So this is what it felt like to have a soulmate. The two pulled back, but held each other’s hands as they spoke.

"Call me Koushi if that’s ok?"

"I’d love to, Koushi, and you call me Shou?"

"Perfect."

"Hey what date is it today?"

"It’s the 21st of January...why?"

21st of January.

Oh.

Today was, today was the day Hinata was left alone. It was 3 years ago today. He had forgotten in all the excitement and happiness. He felt an infallible sadness take over his body as memories flashed through his head. The grief surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by his long intakes of the damp changing room air. Tears began to spill from his helpless eyes onto the tiled floor.

"Shou? What’s wrong sunshine?"

Sugawara lifted the smaller boys chin to meet his gaze, he felt his heart ache as he saw the pained expression etched onto Hinata’s face.

"Can you...come...somewhere...with me?"

"Yes, yes of course, i’ll go tell Daichi and we can go right now!"

"Okay, thank you Koushi..."

"It’s nothing,"

The grey haired setter planted a soft kiss on Hinata’s forehead and gave him a small smile. Usually missing practice was something unimaginable for Shouyou, and Sugawara found himself very surprised he agreed to his offer. On the way to wherever they were going, Hinata had bought some flowers, which made Sugawara even more confused, but he didn’t press the issue. The two walked in a comfortable silence, deciding that this would be easier for now as Hinata didn’t seem to be in a talking mood.

Hand in hand, tears still coming down from Shouyou’s eyes, all Suga wanted to do was hold him and tell him whatever it was, it was going to be ok. To Koushi’s surprise, they ended up in a graveyard. 

"Shou..."

Hinata led the other down the rows of graves, until he stopped, and turned to the one directly in front.

_Natsu and Yua Hinata_

It all clicked into place in Koushi’s head as he read the death dates...21st January. Today was the anniversary of Shou’s mother’s and sisters death.

Hinata knelt down, placing the bouquet down on the dirt, and came back up again, lacing his fingers back together with Suga’s. 

"Hi mum-"

His voice cracked slightly, and Koushi gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"and Natsu...this is Sugawara Koushi, and he’s my soulmate. He’s really pretty and kind and lovely and amazing and I know you’d love him to bits. I’m sorry it’s been a little while since I visited, I love you two so much and volleyballs going great...I miss you. I miss you more than you could ever imagine. Come back. Please."

Koushi could hear the broken pain in the boys voice. He had no clue that Hinata had suffered this loss. Shouyou began to cry like there was too much raw pain inside him to be contained. He cried like his spirit needed to break loose from her skin, desperate to release an elemental rage on the world. The soothing words of Sugawara seemed to make no difference at all. He was beyond all reason, beyond all natural methods of calming. It had all gotten to much. 

All Sugawara could do was hold him in his arms, and squeeze him tight until he was okay again. As long as it took. He’d always be there, he’d never leave Hinata.

His beautiful sunflower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i couldn’t resist the urge to make this a tiny bit angsty 👁👄👁 
> 
> whoopsiedaisies i hope it was tooooo sad


	15. baby boy (kurohina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some highly requested kurohina fluff and a little smut 👉👈 (as promised) ✨

Hinata was restless the entire way to training camp, making the team a little suspicious of the small ginger.He was always excited for camps, but this was kind of different. He was tapping against the window, bouncing up and down, and Kageyama was getting extremely irritated.

"Boke do you ever sit still?!"

He whisper yelled, as half the bus was sleeping and he was not going to be on the end of one of Daichi’s lectures.

"Bakageyama I’m just excited! Aren’t you?"

"Well, yeah but—just stop moving constantly and get some sleep or something." 

"Hmph. Baka."

Kageyama shot Hinata a deathly glare, which the boy returned, but he didn’t hold it like usual. He just looked at the window, watching the signs go by, and he still wouldn’t stop moving. 

Hinata got out his phone once they were halfway there, and started texting eagerly.

_**2 NEW MESSAGES FROM : KUROO <3** _

**Kuroo <3 : When will you be here baby?**

**Kuroo <3 : I miss you •_•  
**

**You : I’m not sure, but we’re close!! i miss you too :( you owe me a hug!!!**

**Kuroo <3 : I pinkie promise I will give you the best hug you’ve ever got in your entire life **

**You : 💓💓💓**

**Kuroo <3 : After you’ve gone to your room, come meet me in the equipment room ;)**

**You : Okkk , I’ll look forward to it（╹◡╹）  
**

**Kuroo <3 : You better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**You : ( ^ω^ )**

**Kuroo <3 : I gotta go, another team just arrived! I’ll see you very soon 😌**

**You : See you sooooon 🥰🥰**

The bus finally pulled up to the camp, and Hinata jumped out of his seat and ran like he had never done before out the bus doors. Only to end up tripping and falling onto the ground. 

"Well that was graceful, like a queen."

Shouyou looked up at a mocking smirk from Tsukishima, who pushed his glasses up and shook his head at him. 

"Stupid Stingyshima!"

Hinata angrily barked at the blocker.

"You okay Hinata?"

Sugawara came and offered a hand to help him up which Shouyou accepted gratefully.

"Well, well, well if it isn’t Karasuno showing up fashionably late as always."

Hinata looked forward, to see the grinning face of Kuroo. Overcome with emotion, his eyes slowly filled with tears, the anger at Tsukishima who jeered at him was forgotten. Before Shouyou knew it, he was hugging him tightly, tears dripping from his cheeks on to Kuroo’s Nekoma uniform. His arms were encircled around the boy, making him forget where he was except for that smiling face in front of him.

"Can he breathe under there?"

Daichi laughed, as the players from the other teams came out and greeted Karasuno.

Hinata pulled back a little, his eyes still glistening. A wide smile on his bright little face. The sight made Kuroo swoon. They hadn’t actually told anybody about there relationship yet though. 

"Hi Hinata,"

"HEY HEY HEY IT’S LITTLE RED!"

"Hey baby crow,"

Kenma, Bokuto and Lev said from behind Kuroo.

"GUYS!!"

Hinata gave Kenma a quick embrace also, but he knew the boy wasn’t one for much affection so he filled back after a few seconds. And he gave the other two a big hug, you had to admit, it was pretty funny seeing little Hinata embrace the giant Lev. Kuroo couldn’t deny feeling a little jealous...

"You better go and put your stuff in your room before you get the worst sleeping spot~"

"Oh crap yeah...see you later!"

"And don’t forget what I said~"

Kuroo whispered to Hinata, making the latter blush profusely as he ran to his room.

"What took you so long dumbass!"

"Sorry kageyama, it’s not my fault I have friends and youuuu don’t,"

"Ok you two, calm it down."

Suga put a firm hand on both their shoulders and slightly pushed them away from one another. After rushing to find a good enough place to sleep, Hinata put his bags down and went to exit the room.

"Where are you going?"

Noya looked up noticing his swift attempt to leave.

"You aren’t ditching us for some CITY BOYS are you Hinata?"

Tanaka raised his eyebrows and made a strange expression which was probably meant to be intimidating.

"Uh...I just need the bathroom...gotta pee...bye!"

"Well that was awfully suspicious..."

Before the door has even closed Kuroo wrapped his arms around Hinata from behind. One inhale of his musky scent and all Shouyou wants to do is turn around. Kuroo’s right hand dropped down to Hinata’s waist, playing with the hem of his shorts.

He couldn't move even if Shouyou tried, like his fingers had short circuited the ginger’s mind in the best possible way. He turned him around and they tumbled to the ground. I smiled and kissed him with a deep passion, that he returned more intensely. With Hinata’s lips he feel Kuroo’s mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing. 

The Nekoma captain finally thrust a hand down Hinata’s shorts, palming his growing erection. 

"HNGH~~"

Shouyou moaned loudly, he melted in Kuroo’s arms. 

"You like that baby boy?"

"Yes, daddy please more~"

Hinata jerked his hips into Kuroo’s hand, as he stroked the boys ever harder member up and down. It didn’t take long until Shouyou let out a animalistic moan as his orgasm ripped through his tiny body.

"I’ve missed you so much baby you have no idea."


	16. baby boy pt.2 (kurohina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due to demand, here is part 2!
> 
> grab some holy water, our lord and saviour asahi is not going to be happy with me after posting this 😌
> 
> are there any other one shots that you’d like me to do a part 2 to?
> 
> requests are still open!

"Where’d hinata go?"

Sugawara and Daichi came in together after they’d taken a shower. 

"Shrimpy left a while back, something to do with the bathroom..."

Tanaka said.

"But we have a slight suspicion that he may have been lying since it has been an hour since he said that..."

Nishinoya joined in.

"Strange. I’m a little worried. Should we go look for him?"

Sugawara looked up at Daichi expectantly,

"Yeah, ok, dinners soon so we’ll go find him."

The two set off down the hallways towards the gym and the equipment room, figuring this would be the only logical place for him to be in. Well either that or cornered, scared to death in a bathroom full of their rivals. That would be their next place to look if they didn’t find him.

——— meanwhile with kuroo and hinata ———

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT~"

Kuroo panted as Hinata thrust himself down yet again onto his hard member. He was shaking with pleasure, Shouyou was practically sucking him in.

"You’re doing amazing baby boy,"

Hinata only moaned in response, overcome with the stimulation as Kuroo’s dick managed to hit the spot every...single...time. Pure ecstasy overcame the two, combined with the thrill of the possibility of being caught, it made it all the more intoxicating. 

"Fuck...I’m gonna...cumming daddy~"

"Me too baby..."

The white, warm liquid shot out of Hinata’s dick, as Kuroo did the same in his ass. He thrusted messily a few more times so they could ride out their orgasms yet again.

"I’m sleepy~"

Hinata mumbled into Kuroo’s chest, clinging onto the nekoma captain. 

"It’s ok baby, let me just get your clothes back on you."

After putting his own clothes back on, Kuroo gently wiped Hinata down with a towel (that he’d preprepared along with a few other items). He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers for the boy from his bag, and slid them up Shouyou’s milky white thighs. Then next he put Hinata’s shorts back on him, before the sound of a door opening interrupted him. Shouyou noticed this, and his tired eyes widened in terror.

"HINATA?! KUROO?!"

Sugawara and Daichi were stood in the doorway, mouths agape as they looked at the scene. 

"MY BABY CROW..."

Sugawara said, clearly completely shocked.

"It’s not what it...looks like,"

Hinata said, now fully awake. 

"Well it kinda is."

Kuroo chuckled a little, finding the situation at little funny.

"Da—Kuroo!"

"Were you just about to call him - oh god - never mind, just get changed and meet us outside, we need to talk."

Daichi said. The two completely flustered parents walked out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind them, leaving an equally flustered Hinata and a snickering Kuroo behind.

"Oh my god, that just happened didn’t it?"

"I guess we have some explaining to do,"

——— time skip ———

"Right you two, I almost hope you are dating since you tainted poor Hinata with your sinful ways, it would be worse if you weren’t."

Sugawara put on his motherly tone and Daichi found this quite funny, but tried to maintain his serious expression.

"Yes we are."

Kuroo replied, he looked completely fine, as if this was just a normal thing. 

"Well, just so you know, we completely accept your sexualities and your relationship, despite our method of finding out, and we want you to be safe."

Daichi continued.

"Yes, sir."

Hinata stuttered, still a mess.

"So that means always having sex in a safe, clean environment, not an equipment room. And keeping it hygienic, and consent is always key, always."

Hinata felt the urge to curl up and die as they lectured them about safe gay sex.

"Why does this feel like you’ve given this talk before?"

Kuroo asked.

"All I’m going to say is, this is not the first time we’ve seen something we did not want to see."


	17. boys can wear dresses too (yamahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two cinnamon rolls, i’m aware this is a pretty rare pair but it’s kinda cute so i mean ~
> 
> hinata crossdresses outside of volleyball ✨

"Shouyou, I’m at a work conference today and tomorrow, so I won’t be home till tomorrow afternoon, Natsu is at her friends, so you’ll be on your own."

"Ok mum! That’s ok."

"And we don’t have much food in so, here’s some money, go out and buy yourself something nice okay?"

"Thank you!"

Mum grabbed her worn old suitcase and gave me a little wave as the door slammed behind her. She went away a lot nowadays, in fact, she was at work more than she was at home. But it was okay, because when she went away, I could be myself. 

I could wear clothes that boys usually aren’t 'meant' to wear, but that’s just rubbish. Clothes don’t have a gender, that’s a stupid idea. Although, most people don’t agree with me on that point. It’s not that my mum has ever been outright against it, I mean I’ve never told her so, but I’m scared that she won’t accept me. So it’s my little secret for now. 

Me and mum are the same height, in fact she’s a little shorter, and she’s pretty slim like me, so her clothes fit me. Not to mention she’s got great fashion sense. I’m not quite sure why exactly I like wearing 'women’s' clothes so much, they are just so much more exciting and comfortable than boy’s clothes.

Running up the stairs excitedly, I rushed into mums room. Flinging her wardrobe doors open, I inhaled the comforting scent of her perfume, my eyes scouring the rack of clothing. I chose a short black skirt, with an orange off the shoulder shirt tucked in. I had a kind of feminine body anyways, with a smaller waist and small shoulders. 

I put on my orange trainers with white ankle socks and grabbed a hairband, brush and extensions from Natsu's room. With my hair tamed, extensions clipped in and brushed down, I looked like a girl. The finishing touch was a few flicks of mascara on each of my eyelashes, and a hint of lipgloss.

"I look kinda cute..."

This was when I felt most comfortable, what made it better was that I was passable as a woman, so I never got any comments about being a cross dresser when I went out. It was a little risky doing it so close to home, I was only going to the supermarket, as I typically went out to a different town on the train when I wanted to dress like this.

I wasn’t ashamed of myself, but I also wondered how accepting anybody I knew would be of my strange hobby. I was a little worried if they recognised me, I’d be labelled a pervert...

I grabbed the money mum had left from the kitchen countertop, my phone and locked up the house behind me. It felt...liberating to do this. The wind gently blowing against my bare skin, it had been a lovely today. I didn’t take my bike, mainly because I was a little scared the wind might pick up and fly my skirt.

The walk down the mountain wasn’t difficult, in fact it was beautiful. It was a serene day, the only sounds were quiet bird songs and a faint hum of car engines that could be heard from the roads below. Eventually I came down to the ground level on the streets of Miyagi.

The weather is the kind that feels like a kiss of summer without the fiery heat that seemed to burn through skin in August. The grass is a soft green that almost has a hint of turquoise and in the sky is a couple pristine white clouds, that still enabled you to see how beautiful the sky was, how perfect.

It was only around 6, so the sun hadn’t started to set yet. Cherry blossom trees lined the cobbled streets, I felt as if I was walking through a scene in an anime. A few stray peach coloured petals flew through the air, and I skipped along happily to the local supermarket. 

I was extremely tempted to go to Coach Ukai’s shop and get meat buns, I thought it over, and decided that it was worth it. Nothing could top those meat buns, and on Friday afternoons, a part timer worked the counter typically. The chance of seeing someone was very slim, and if they did, they probably, hopefully, wouldn’t recognise me. 

I reaches the shop after a little while, looking at the counter as I walked in. I was right, it wasn’t Coach Ukai. Thank god. I skimmed the shelves for some more food to stock up the fridge a little more, and picked some of my favourites.

Do I get spicy ramen, sweet and sour or sweet chili?!

Well the spicy could end up being to spicy but then agai-

"Sorry, please could I grab those noodles miss?"

A very familiar voice said from behind me. I froze, what the heck am I meant to do? Ok, just, turn away and walk to the next aisle, pay and escape. 

"MPHM!"

I tripped, I close my eyes, anticipating for face to come in contact with the floor. But it never came. He’d caught me. Literally and figuratively, once I looked up. Yamaguchi was nice enough...I’m sure he wouldn’t tell anyone. Oh god but Tsukishima...If yams was here, Tsukishima definitely was... 

I looked up in defeat, his eyes widened as he recognised me.

"Hinata?"

"Please, please, please don’t tell anybody about this Yamaguchi! I’m begging you!"

"It’s ok...I...wow you...this is unexpected..."

"I’m sorry, I just, please keep this a secret."

"You know you look really pr—"

"Yamaguchi? Are you done?"

I heard Tsukishima’s voice, I almost squealed in surprise as Yamaguchi held me tightly to his chest. I could hear his heart racing, much like mine was. It was comforting, although I couldn’t feel much relief in this situation.

"Who’s that?"

"It’s uh—my girlfriend, Amaya Sakura!"

"Your...girlfriend..."

"Yeah. Uh. She’s really, really shy so I didn’t tell you about her yet."

"Well, Hello Amaya, it’s...nice to meet you."

Tsukishima’s voice seemed to be a little softer than usual, and didn’t hold its usual bite.

"H...hello."

I said, trying to sound as feminine as possible. It came out a high pitched kind of whimper, but it was good enough. 

"Just buy your noodles and say goodbye, I’m paying for my strawberry shortcake."

"Okay Tsuki!"

I heard his footsteps echo away. 

"It’s ok, he’s gone now."

Yamaguchi softly whispered. I pulled back, and smiled at him. He really was very handsome, I was surprised Yamaguchi didn’t have a girlfriend. With his cute freckles and fluffy hair...but then again, he was always with Tsukishima so that mustn’t be ideal for getting ladies.

"Thank you so much Yams. I really owe you one."

I felt my face blushed as I met his warm gaze. 

"It’s okay Hina, I was a little surprised at first, but you look really pretty like that, not that you don’t look pretty in boys clothes but I uh—oh god i’ve dug myself into a hole here..."

I giggled, it was funny seeing him all flustered.

"You are pretty too Yams!"

"Really...? I always thought I was kinda ugly..."

"WHAT?! But you’re tall and have a cool face with these freckles that look like stars!"

"Oh uh, thank you Hina...I gotta go, Tsuki is probably getting suspicious."

"Wait a minute...uhm...would you maybe kinda wanna possibly go out sometime? For boba or milkshakes or whatever?"

"Sure, sounds fun,"

He smiled as he turned to the checkout desk.

"Cool, it’s a date!"


	18. the note (kagehina)

> a pretty sad, angsty, fluffy one-shot because i’m sad 😌

Staggering into practice seemed to become a norm for Hinata, much to the confusion of his teammates and the other teams at camp. He looked ill, but he still brightly smiled and constantly reassured everyone that he was ok. Which he was. Maybe. It was the end of training camp today, which meant a 5 hour long drive back to Miyagi. Hinata hadn’t been preforming very well, his stamina had depleted, like his motivation and strength. 

Usually these drives in the bus were something Shouyou loved, they were full of laughter and fun and the company of people was something he adored. But not today, the nausea was even stronger today, and all he wanted was to go to bed.

Hinata got on the bus, sitting in the last remaining seat next to Kageyama. He heard the boy mutter something, but it was unintelligible. The inside of bus was fairly quiet, only the soft hum of conversation between friends and the local radio station making noise. 

Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as they drove onwards. The skies were overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that he could barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain calmed him as he watched raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting, but he’d rather have been outside in the puddles than stuck in the bus. Hours had past, and they were only a couple minutes away from Karasuno, when he felt the urge to vomit become unbearable.

The nausea clawed violently at his throat, and he tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. Chunks of partially digested rice and chicken spewed out of him coughing, choking. His stomach kept on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out. His face was white and he lurched forward again, but no more would come out.

"BOKE WHY DID YOU THROW UP NEXT TO ME?!"

Kageyama shouted, waking up anyone who was sleeping. 

"S...Sorry Kageyama."

Hinata said, head still hung low, the words scratching his raw throat.

"Is carrot top okay?"

Coach Ukai shouted from the front of the bus, about to pull into the drive.

"Yeah he’s just been sick Coach."

Ennoshita replied, he was sat on the row next to the two with Narita and Kinoshita.

"At least it’s wasn’t on me this time."

Tanaka said to Noya as he looked over at Hinata.

The bus stopped, and everybody got off, the sour stench of vomit rampant in the air. Shouyou was bent over with Sugawara rubbing circles in his back, comforting and calm. Nobody noticed the note fall out, except Tsukishima. He was looking at the ginger in disgust, until he noticed a white piece of folded paper slip out of Hinata’s pocket and land on the floor near to Kei.

He wasn’t quiet sure why he decided to pick it up, usually he wouldn’t bother but something compelled him to see what it was. _Miyagi Hospital - RE: Terminal_

_Why was Hinata getting hospital letters?_

"What’s that four eyes?"

Kageyama said from behind him. 

"None of your business."

Tobio, much to Kei’s surprise, snatched the note out of his grasp and started to read the rest. His expression turned from curious, to enraged. He stormed over to where Sugawara and Hinata were stood, seething.

"HINATA. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU DUMBASS?!"

"Huh?"

Sugawara looked at Kageyama with his eyebrows furrowed, confused at the outburst. Tobio grabbed Hinata’s shirt, clenching it with his fist.

"WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US. FROM ME?! YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID IDIOT."

"I —"

Shouyou looked at the paper he held in his arms, he recognised it straight away. _Oh no._

"KAGEYAMA, that’s enough."

Daichi said, pacing over to them, ready to break up another stupid argument. 

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH. YOU’RE SO FUCKING SELFISH..."

The smaller boy took an even paler look, as if he’d been painted with white-wash - even his lips were barely there. Then with one step forwards he crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings. Falling straight into Kageyama’s arms.

"Hinata? Hinata?!"

The rest of the team rushed over.

"Hinata? Wake up...WAKE UP!"

Kageyama’s voice was no longer full of anger, but he sounded slightly, broken. It was laced with pain, and he clung to the boy in his arms. He started to sob into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at Shouyou’s jacket. He held the ginger, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked Hinata’s chest.

"What the hell is going on...why’s he crying?"

Ennoshita turned to Tanka. Suga grabbed the note, which was now on the floor, slightly wet thanks to the prior rain, and read aloud.

_MIYAGI HOSPITAL_

_RE: TERMINAL_

_Dear Mr Shouyou Hinata,_

_I’m very sorry to tell you that your illness has become terminal. It isn’t responding to any treatment, and you don’t have much longer left to live. If you can come in to discuss end of life treatment as soon as possible, we can determine how to best make your last few weeks or days more comfortable. If you feel nauseous, or dizzy immediately come in to the hospital. Again, I’m extremely sorry._

_Yours sincerely , Dr Endo_

"Oh my fucking god."

* * *

_**2 DAYS LATER - KAGEYAMA POV**_

* * *

We finally reach the door, brown and dull like all the others, but I can already see people inside.

"Well, here we are," the nurse smiles kindly and opens the door wider.

Doctors and nurses surrounded his hospital bed, attaching IV's and oxygen tanks to him. I decide to explore the room while the other people are still crowded around him. An old TV set hangs from the ceiling. A window giving me a view of the world below was just beneath the screen. In the corner are two chairs, frayed with wear and tear. It was a typical hospital room, sparse and functional. I sat myself next to Hinata and stared dejectedly up at the ceiling.

They left after a while, leaving me and hi. alone. I watched him as he slept, tears threatening to pour, and then his eyes started to flutter open. They were sunken and tired, but still sparkled with the childlike excitement they always had. My heart ached.

"Kags..."

He croaked out.

"Hina, I uh...brought you flowers."

He smiled. He SMILED. Hinata always had the most beautiful, if not sometimes annoying smile. I was still angry at him, for not saying anything, and I felt guilty for the way I had reacted. But this wasn’t the time to get mad or be annoyed, all I wanted was to be with him.

I offered him the bouquet of sunflowers, they reminded me of him. He stretched out a frail hand to take them. His hands were ashen where the sunlight caught them, not too ghostly, just subdued and greyish. I think that's the first time I realized how vulnerable he was and sick he actually was. Ignorance was easier than acceptance.

"They’re beautiful baka."

"I’m glad you think so...boke Hinata."

"Can you...can you lie with me for a bit...and we can watch volleyball?"

"Sure thing."

He shuffled for the right, and left me clamber into the hospital bed next to him. He pulled the blanket over us. I reached for the remote and turned the tv on, flicking over to the sports channel where the Japan VS. Germany match was playing. 

Just as the first bite of cold wind crept under my shirt Hinata’s hand moves around my middle, warm and soft. In seconds his body is moulded to my own, sharing his body heat as easily as he spikes my sets. I could never let another close to me like this, but he’s so different. I've never known a person to always have the right motivations, even when he’s wrong. He was still pretty, even when he was so ill.

I returned the hug, not wanting to pull away. I felt love and affection for him, but he didn’t know that. Knowing Hinata, this was a completely normal, platonic gesture for him. I couldn’t pay much attention to the match, I just stared at him. Which sounds a little creepy, but it’s hard to look away from such a handsome boy. 

At some point we fell asleep. And only one of us woke up. 

I opened my eyes, and felt cold. Extremely cold. The heat, the heat was gone. But he was still in my arms. I listened for the soft sound of his breathing. But all there was, was silence. I pulled myself up, holding his body. I knew it before I checked that he still had a heartbeat.

He was gone. 

"No...No...NO."

"Wake up...wake up...wake up come on Hinata don’t mess with me like that dumbass!"

"That’s not fair, you can’t just...you can’t just die without me! I...I need you."

The denial I felt for a moment disappeared, and all that replaced it was pain. A lone tear rolled down my face, triggering a waterfall of burning hot tears. I felt as if my heart was physically breaking in two. I clung to his lifeless body, screaming and crying. Tears stream down my cheeks, animalistic screams escape me from the very top of my lungs. My upper body and shoulders wrack with every sob that forces its way out, chest rising and falling unevenly as I gasp for breath, and I squeezed my eyes shut, balling my hands into fists. And in that moment, I managed to say the words I had never had the guts to while he was still with me.

"I...I...I love you Shouyou Hinata."


	19. BET! part 4 (hinatsukikage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i literally forgot that i had this draft and thought i’d posted it ages ago, but then i clicked on it and was like whoopsidaisies so here is the long awaited part 4
> 
> get ur holy water 😭  
> i’m not going to lie, this is just pure smut 👁👄👁
> 
> also, a sugahina one shot is coming out tonight ✨

"Have fun first years!"

Kuroo, Bokuto and Asahi all went to the showers to clean up a little. Leaving a whimpering Hinata on the floor, having been denied his second orgasm. Kageyama and Tsukishima stood, mouths agape, too shocked to comprehend what they had just witnessed. They couldn’t ignore their painfully hard members that stood firmly to attention in their pyjama pants.

"Please~"

Hinata moaned, reaching a hand down to his own member, tiredly rubbing up and down to gain some friction. His other hand flew back towards his hole, thrusting in 3 fingers in and out. Desperate to be filled up again, blind with pure lust. 

"Our turn King."

Tsukishima smirked, pacing over to where Hinata lay. Kageyama snapped out of his trance, and followed closely. Excited beyond compare to have his way with the feisty, seductive spiker. Small moans could be heard from the shaking ginger, the sight was enough to make them both cum untouched. Managing to restrain from reaching orgasm to early, they got to work on Hinata.

"Did we say you could touch yourself you slut."

Tsukishima teased, flipping Hinata so he was on his back facing them. His large hands explored every inch of the small boys body, eyes darkened and dilated. Kei and Tobio stripped, and their lengths were impressive. 9 and 8 inches respectively. 

Kageyama worked on the boy upper body, starting delicately and lovingly, before giving into his desire. Love bites covered the entirety of Hinata’s chest, each more dark and noticeable than the last. Kageyama rubbed the boys small pink nipples harshly as Shouyou moaned obscenely.

"Mhmp~fuck-"

Meanwhile, Tsukishima focused on his lower body, stroking the Hinata’s twitching member achingly slowly. He placed kisses along his V line and ran his free hand across the boy backside before giving it a firm smack. He yelped out in pleasure, the burning sensation felt amazing. 

"Please...fill me up."

"Who do you want first you little whore?"

"I...I can’t...MHMP...decide,"

"Then I guess you’ll have us both at once."

Both Kageyama’s and Hinata’s eyes widened as the stared at Tsukishima, who had a devilish smile planted on his annoyingly handsome face. The shock quickly turned to anticipation, Tobio didn’t need to be persuaded double the dicks meant double the pleasure for both him, Hinata and Kei.

Shouyou was slightly scared that he was going to be ripped open by the two monster dicks that now pressed against his puckered hole. He was still stretched from Asahi and Kuroo, but that wasn’t going to be enough to take the two of them at once. 

Tsukishima entered him first with a loud groan, there was a little resistance, but it wasn’t too hard. Unlike his dick. 

"So...big...uhmp."

"You like that shrimpy?"

"MHM!"

Next, Kageyama thrust two of his fingers in along with Tsukishima’s member, making Hinata cry out. He waited a moment, for Shouyou to give him the nod that it was okay to continue and when he receive it, added another finger. They moved together until they decided that Hinata was ready to take both of their dicks. 

Slowly but surely, and with great difficulty, Kageyama managed to push his length into Hinata’s hole. Shouyou couldn’t stop moaning, and tears filled his eyes because of the over stimulation. Tsukishima and Tobio couldn’t deny that doing it like this was 10 times as pleasurable. 

"Please...move...mhmp..."

"Your wish is our command baby."

Their strong hands holding Shouyou in place on either side, they started to thrust in and out of the boy. He was going crazy, moaning loudly without a care in the world, screaming out obscenities as his mind was clouded with pure ecstasy. 

"I’m close!!"

Hinata shouted out.

"So am I,"

"Me too."

"Fill me up with your cum! Right in my slutty hole~"

This tipped the two boys off the edge and with a firm thrust, they all came together. With the amount of noise they made, it was a wonder nobody had come in yet to see what all the screaming was about. The three of them practically collapsed on top of one another, panting profusely.

"I didn’t know you had it in you idiots..."

Kuroo laughed, the first years hadn’t even noticed the 3 older males sat on the futons across from them, their own seed splattered on the floor in front of them.

"Ah shit, now we all need another shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry jesus ,,


	20. till we meet again (sugahina)

The warm aroma of freshly baked bread was intoxicatingly delicious, almost making the grey haired man drool. He wandered into the small but homely kitchen to see his lover crouched down in front the oven, _so beautiful._ His presence had been unnoticed, and Hinata got up slightly swaying his hips as he hummed the starting melody to a song that sounded painfully familiar, Sugawara couldn’t quite tell what it was.

He crept behind him, snaking a strong arm around Shouyou’s waist, making the latter jump a little. Letting out a satisfied hum, he relaxed into the embrace. The apron he wore was slipping off his small shoulders, and covered in what was probably flour.

"What time is it sunshine?"

The ginger boy looked down at his watch, an anniversary present that he cherished.

"It’s 7 Koushi~"

"Isn’t the ball at 8?"

Hinata practically jumped out of Sugawara’s arms, panic evident on his face as he rushed over the their bedroom. He scrambled to the closet, yanking the doors open looking for his dress. Suits were uncomfortable to him, dresses were so much nicer and easier. Whipping off his dirty apron and clothes, he might as well have leapt into the gown.

Tonight was a themed party that Daichi was throwing at his estate, a masquerade ball. On the invite it had said the dress code was formal wear, but both males and females could wear a suit or a dress. The lacy, red bodice of the dress clung to Hinata’s petite frame giving him a rather sexy look. The underskirt was simple and white, hidden under another layer of crimson flowing fabric. Much alike to a princess dress, Shouyou was definitely going to turn heads looking this good. The boy slipped on a pair of black heels he so effortlessly strutted in.

"You look good enough to eat~"

"On the topic of things to eat, I think I smell burning..."

"Your bread!"

They both sprinted to the kitchen, Hinata slightly tripping halfway, and he opened the oven and grabbed the tin when he suddenly howled out in pain.

"HINA BABY!"

Sugawara helped the boy up, placing both of his burnt hands under the cold water of the kitchen. 

"It hurts Kou."

"I know, I know, give it a second baby,"

Salty tears started to fill the Hinata’s eyelids as the pain seared unceasingly in his hands. Whispering delicate words of comfort into his ears, Sugawara rubbed his shoulders. 

"Better?"

"A little..."

"We don’t have to go tonight if if hurts bad!"

"No, no I really want to."

"If you’re sure...well now I’m giving you both my heart, my love and my hands."

"Don’t be so cheesy Kou~"

"You love it Hina,"

Sugawara put on the oven gloves that his lover had missed, and drew the bread out from the tray, the edges were a little too dark for bread, but it still looked delectable. He placed the tray on the stove top and shut the oven doors, turning it off. 

"Let’s go then,"

Hinata gestured to the door, the pain had waned a little, yet a sharp ache was left in his hands, but it wasn’t unbearable. Koushi linked his arm around Hinata’s, careful not to touch his hand. 

* * *

They stepped into the ballroom, it was large and decorated. Lively music played happily from a band that was on a stage that had been put up. The couple were welcomed joyously by their former teammates, friends and others. They danced the night away, intensely swept up in youthful spirit, smiles imprinted on their faces. 

Leaving the party at 3 in the morning, they wondered the streets carelessly. Alcohol flowing through their veins, they stood in the middle of a seemingly barren road.

"I love you so much Hinata Shouyou."

"I love you too Sugawara Koushi."

Their lips collided passionately as it seemed all the stars in the universe had aligned. Sugawara held the smaller boy in his arms, and stared into his honey brown eyes. Those eyes he adored so much. The kiss was tentative and magical, it was picked straight out of a movie scene, except this wasn’t acting, this was real, real true love. Koushi leg go of Hinata for a moment, and knelt down on his knee.

"I’ve loved you since the moment I lay my eyes on you all those years ago, and I’ll love you till the day I die. I love the way you frustrated at not being able to reach the top shelves, I love the way your eyes sparkle in the morning as you wake up, I love the way you make every day a sunny day. I will love you for all eternity. So, Hinata Shouyou will you do the honour of marrying me?"

BANG!

The photo fell off his bedside table, shattering the blissful memory and the picture frame. The shards of glass littered the cold wooden floor. Sugawara picked up the picture, letting out a melancholic laugh as he saw the bright smile on his lovers face. They had looked so stupid, yet so unequivocally happy. Countless nights full of passion and romance, a bond for life that was unbreakable. But then he remembered, the love of his life had left him. 

The past year of his life had been an emotional blur, he recalled bits and pieces while going through all the memories in his head. But like parts of a puzzle, some were missing. Every time he woke up and turned to the side, he swore he saw his delicate, bright smile. It wasn’t real. He knew that.

Snapping back to reality, he picked up his coat before heading out the door. The rain was pounding violently against the floor, but that wouldn’t stop him from seeing his love again. He stopped by a lonely flower stand, the blooms slightly damaged by the merciless rain. Buying a singular rose, he looked for his Hinata. 

After a long, tiring search he finally spotted him. He ran across the path, nearly slipping on almost every puddle, to get to him. When Sugawara was finally in front of him, he bittersweetly smiled with tears in his eyes, before starting with,

"Hello, my love."

He blinked the tears from his eyes and continued. "It’s nearly been a year huh? I’d say 'oh how time flies by' but it hasn’t. Every day has been more agonising than the last without you to wake up to ever morning. I told you that I’d love you for all eternity, that was a promise. A vow, even if we never got to make ours in marriage,"

He kneeled down in front of him,

"I know you didn’t chose to go, but I can’t help but think about what my life would’ve been like with you. I still love you dear, and I plan to love you till the day I die."

Sugawara placed the rose on the gravestone in front of him. 

"Till we meet again, my love,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sad ass chapter ✨


	21. take a break - tsukihina

"One more toss!"

The small ginger begged Sugawara in a futile effort to practice just a little longer. He'd managed to coax the grey haired boy to stay with him after practice, Kageyama was sick so he left practice on time for once. Much to Sugawara's horror as he now was stuck with the seemingly tireless Shouyou. He bent down, hands on his aching thighs, panting profusely.

"Go home Hinata, get some rest!"

The boy said, bonking his kōhai on the head, as if to knock some sense into him.

"But—"

"Go home!"

"Fine...I'll clean the gym up since I made you stay, sorry Sugawara..."

Koushi gave him a suspicious look, but was to tired to argue. Sighing with relief, he rose up and walked to the door of the gym.

"See you tomorrow Hinata!"

"Bye!"

Once the door had shut behind Sugawara, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little bad for lying to him. But practice was what he needed if he wanted to be able to be a viable player in his own right on the court. He wanted to be able to fight in the air, and not have to only be useful if Kageyama was there.

Selfish. Kageyama had called him selfish, maybe he was, maybe this was selfish of him. To drag teammates to extra practice, to lie and to try and improve more and more all the time. But even if so, it wouldn't stop Shouyou. This drive was what pushed him to do better, and better can only be a good thing.

The faint trace of white powder was left on the board they had all hit to see who had the highest reach, Hinata frowned looking up at it. He wasn't good enough to be the best, and that hurt. Prove them all wrong. He leapt in the air, reaching towards the sky, this feeling he loved more than anything, the feeling of flying. He served his hand against the board, not high enough.

He sank to the floor in defeat, he had tried so hard, practiced for hours and hours more and yet he still couldn't reach high enough. Hinata reaches out to a stray ball, feeling the rough leather in his small hands. He rubbed it, as if it was like a magic 8 ball that would reveal the answer to what he need to do to be better. His stomach rumbled loudly, the boy had somewhat neglected food and basic self care for the last few weeks. He was sleepless, hungry and driven. A dangerous combination.

Achieving perfection was imperative, he had something to prove, and Shouyou needed to accomplish his goals otherwise his efforts will have been fruitless. The tiny giant wouldn't have given up like this. Clutching at the ball, he pulled himself up, ignoring his aching joints.

He ran, he jumped, he served and received against the walls. Like a machine, he wouldn't stop, he didn't realise that it was late. It didn't really matter anyway, his mum and Natsu were away so they wouldn't notice his absence at home. Staff and students had left hours ago, Hinata had turned the lights off and hid when the janitor came in to do final checks. Thankfully, he didn't lock the door behind him when he left.

Leaping up towards the air to hit higher than the spot he'd reached hours ago now, Hinata felt wobbly as he came back to the ground. A sickening thud resounded throughout the gym as he screamed out in agony. He landed on his back, forcing all the air out of his chest. Leaving him gasping and gagging for oxygen.

After a moment, he could breathe freely again, but he couldn't move. Exhaustion wracked his entire body as he felt himself drift into a rather uncomfortable sleep on the hard wooden floor.

——————————

Morning had come as soon at night had, and Hinata Shouyou still lay on the floor asleep. Tsukishima walked through the deserted school, cursing himself for taking the ride to school from his brother instead of going with Yamaguchi as always. Tadashi seemed to have also talked ill like Kageyama, much to Kei's annoyance.

It was way to early to be at school, only a few staff members and a couple third years who were doing early exam study were around. What should I do now? Tsukishima considered going to the library to listen to music and read for a while, but quickly dismissed the idea as he saw a stray group of students, the only ones he'd seen, go in that direction.

He found himself wondering towards the gym, never ever one for extra practice, the boy was weirded out to find himself being compelled to go there. Hopefully the king was still ill and the cute annoy—his loyal servant weren't there yet. As he approached the building, he noticed the lights on, but no sound came from the gym.

Maybe they forgot to turn the lights off. Tch.

Tsukishima opened the door, expecting to see it empty, and yet instead he was greeted with a dead looking ginger nut on laying on the floor.

"HINATA?!"

No response.

WHAT THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO? stupid fucking shrimpy.

He strode over to Hinata and crouched next to him, up close he could see the rise and fall of his chest. So he isn’t dead. He gingerly placed a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder, unsure of why he was even still there.

The sleeping boys eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was in pain, this made Tsukishima feel weirdly protective over Hinata in a way that confused him more than anything. He watched intently as Hinata’s eyelids fluttered open, the boy winced as the sharp ray of sunlight blinded him slightly.

"Tsukkishima...?"

His sleepy voice is pretty cute. Wait, what the fuck Kei. What the fuck man.

"Stupid shrimpy. What the hell were you doing here this early in the morning asleep?"

"I don’t think I went home last night...I was awake and jumping and then...then I wasn’t and I was on the floor and now I’m here..."

"You didn’t go home?! Can you get anymore stupid?"

"Shut up Saltyshima, you wouldn’t get it. I wanted to practice, to be better."

"You may be small, idiotic and completely useless at everything else, but you’re okay at volleyball. Why the hell did you burn yourself out to the point of passing out the gym floor?"

"I just...it’s not fair. Everyone’s so tall, and good and Kageyama says that I’m not good enough and that he’ll only toss to me if I’m worthy of it. I want to prove him wrong, I don’t want to just be a decoy, I want to be important on the court as a player..."

Something seemed to snap in Tsukishima at this...he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Jealousy? Anger? Frustration?

"This is about the king? He’s a dictator on the court, it doesn’t matter how good you are, he’ll always think he’s better and he doesn’t compromise. You...you aren’t just a decoy stupid. You’re a valuable spiker, you are better than me in most ways. I hate to admit it."

Hinata was completely amazed as he looked up at Tsukishima. This was the nicest thing he’d ever been told by the tall blonde, he seemed sincere, despite the slight mocking tone that still lingered.

"But Kageya—"

"Stop saying his stupid name!"

Tsukishima grabbed Hinata by the collar, the latter expecting a slap, or something along those lines, but none of that came came. Instead a frustrated, rushed and almost angry pair of lips were pressed on his own. His eye widened with pure shock as he registered what the hell was happening.

Unable, and unwilling to pull away, Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, gingerly putting his hand on Kei’s shoulder to steady himself as he deepened the kiss. The touch made Tsukishima become more intense as he pressed himself onto Shouyou, holding him tightly in his long arms.

They finally pulled back for air, staring into each other’s equally surprised eyes. What the hell had they just done?

"You really need to learn how to take a break shrimpy. Tch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading for a little while, i was struggling a little personally! still i hope you all enjoyed this tsukihina chapter <3
> 
> comments and kudos are really appreciated!!


	23. IMPORTANT

ok this really isn’t important...

BUT I DIGRESSED AND MADE A TIK TOK

A HAIKYUU FAN ACCOUNT AND I’M POSTING CONTEXT 👁👄👁

ITS RIGHT [HERE](https://vm.tiktok.com/J1Y1jBt/)

it has no followers because i have 0 weeb friends smh

yuh that’s a link get me being all savvy ✨😌

i also have a instagram for suggestions and general contact @sera.haikyuu

im sorry if anybody thought this was an update, i’ve got one coming out soon! 

i also just released a new book called 'the earth revolves around the sun' its a mafia au !!


	24. playing his heartstrings (tsukihina)

He rested a reluctant hand on the rough paintwork that coats the door and push. Rough wooden splinters cut into his palm; shards of black paint crumble to the floor. Conversations fought over the obnoxiously loud jukebox, the band stage empty for now. 

The musky smoke twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated only by the age-speckled bar lights. Along the wall was every hue of amber liquid in their inverted bottles; every vice that Tsukishima hated. A strong scent of liquor and whiskey lingered in the air. The atmosphere was jovial and spirits where high. 

The bar was only small, yet it was bustling with clientele. Tsukishima clutched at his guitar case, frustrated at the lateness of his band mates. He pushed his thick-framed glasses up his nose, looking down at the bodies rhythmically and drunkenly moving around the dance floor. 

"Tsukki!"

"Don’t call me that Kuroo."

3 tall men surrounded the blonde, grasping their own instruments and band equipment in their hands.

"Let’s just go set up."

Akaashi said, clearly fed up, Oikawa and Kuroo’s endless antics having exhausted him on their journey there. The four weaved their way through the crowd, losing each other more than a couple times. They opened the stage entrance door on the far left of the room, sighing in relief as they escaped the chaotic room. 

"I’m way too sober for this,"

Kuroo laughed as Akaashi rubbed his eyes, in a fruitless attempt to liven himself up. 

"We’re already a little off schedule, let’s get the stage ready and start."

Oikawa said, taking charge for once. He may be the lead vocalist, but that was were the responsible leading ended typically. 

"But Shou—"

Tsukishima started, pausing, watching the confused expressions of his band mates.

"Doesn’t matter."

Their eyebrows furrowed, but all Kuroo did was throw his free arm around the taller Tsukishima and pull him towards the stage. Connecting aux cords and doing a single sound check, 15 minutes later, they were ready. 

Kei was visibly frowning as he scanned the crowd for the face that mattered, _he’s not here yet._ Oikawa and Kuroo exchanged a look, but nether the less, the show must go on.

"Hello Miyagi, we are K.O.A.T! and more importantly, excited to play for you tonight!"

The crowd cheered loudly, their attention now on the exceptionally attractive band members. A few voices clearly unaware of how loud they were perking up from various places within the group of people.

_'look at how pretty the drummer is!'_

_'that bassists hair is pretty weird, damn he still looks good though.'_

_'the guitarist might be more attractive if he stopped frowning, but the brooding thing is kind of hot...'_

_'look at their singer~i’m melting~'_

"I’m Oikawa~"

Tooru winked seductively smirking, making both men and women in the crowd swoon.

"The name’s Kuroo!"

"I’m Akaashi."

"Tsukishima."

Kei’s voice sounded less than impressed, his eyes glued to the door, waiting for something. Kuroo played the first few notes, starting on the baseline, before Akaashi joined in. Tsukishima took his queue and lazily strummed at his guitar strings, before he noticed the entrance to the bar open.

A mop of orange hair sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd of dull people. His face was red, as if he’d just ran his way there. He clocked Tsukishima straight away, smiling brightly at him, thrusting his hands upwards and giving his a thumbs up. 

Kei has the hint of a smile on his face, as he strummed the guitar with all the passion he could muster as his relieved eyes bore through Hinata’s. The crowd cheered at the sudden change, figuring this was just part of the build up to the song, but one voice came above all the others.   
  


"GO ON KEI!!"

Oikawa starting to sing, and the atmosphere was incredible. His voice was beautiful and hypnotising, filling the room easily. People danced and drank, enjoying the performance. This was their first show in Miyagi, where Tsukishima had gone to high school. He’d been in the music club, and only had one friend at the start of his first year, Yamaguchi.

They’d drifted a little apart in the last year, Tadashi learning to stand on his own two feet confidently, and being able to make more friends on his own. It was bittersweet, but along the way, the annoying orange haired Hinata Shouyou had wriggled his way into his stone heart. Or rather played his way in. 

Hinata was an incredible pianist, he joined the music club in the same year Tsukishima and Tadashi had. After Kei heard the man play, he was hooked. Shouyou now accompanied some of the most famous musicians in Japan and Internationally, namely the Black Jackals Orchestra.

In high school Hinata and Kageyama Tobio, now a world renowned violinist, had played together, it was magical and they won many competitions with their compositions. Despite their somewhat torrent relationship. 

When the final note rang out of their hour long set, the four felt the adrenaline rush, and then came back down to reality as the crowd finished cheering when they went off stage. Tsukishima only had one person in his mind he wanted to see, as the rest of the band met with fans and gave autographs.

_'I’m outside, in front of the outdoor stage entrance. I’m waiting for you~ 💓'_

Tsukishima read the text, and darted out the building to where he saw his boyfriend leant up against the brick wall. 

"Kei!!"

"Shouyou,"

Hinata ran up to Tsukishima and he pulled the ginger close, wrapping his arms around him. His embrace was warm, and his lean yet strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around his boyfriends small frame. The world around them melted and they both held on tightly, not wanting the moment to end.

Hinata snuggled in,

"You're the only person I know that gives indefinite hugs."

Kei snickered,

"Well, love, where else would I rather be?"

In that moment the arms squeezed a fraction tighter and Hinata breathed more slowly, his body melting into his lovers as every muscle lost its tension to the cold night air. 

"You really know how to play on my heartstrings~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokok,
> 
> i know some people would’ve wanted me to have Bokuto in the band, but I wanted to incorporate some of the canon storyline in this. Bokuto is part of the Black Jackals with Hinata in the future, so I though logically he’d be in the orchestra version in the story!
> 
> oikawa and kuroo is would be a chaotic duo and i’m very annoyed the two never met 😤


	25. bathrooms are dangerous places (ushihina)

I’m cursed.

And no I don’t mean that I have like two heads or 5 arms or I’m a frog until my first true love kiss. Although that would be pretty cool...

I mean, I’m cursed in the way that whenever I go into public bathrooms, especially at volleyball competitions, I run into the scariest people I’ve ever seen. Then I make a fool out of myself, and embarrass both myself and the team through association. Whoops. So when I felt the urge to spew my guts out after getting off the bus, I was wary about going to the bathrooms. But I knew that Kageyama might assault me again if I ended up throwing up on him, or anyone else for that matter, which was the most likely place the vomit would go.

"Coach Ukai, I think Hinata’s about to hurl again."

Tanaka said, warily stepping away from where I was, which to be honest I can’t blame him for. I did end up hurling on _him_ last time this thing happened. 

"Carrot top, go to the bathroom."

"Mkay."

I held my gut as if it would stop today’s breakfast coming up, and staggered through the busy sports centre doors. People were everywhere, the majority being extremely tall volleyball players (wow no shit sherlock). I looked up in half awe and half jealousy, how come they got all the height? Some of them made 'awww' noises, mistaking me for a middle schooler, to which I glared back at some of the shorter ones. 

I could hear the distinct sound of volleyballs smacking against the ground as I neared the main court, and turned left at the boys bathrooms sign. Humming to myself in a futile effort to calm my nerves and push the impending vomit down, I pulled the door open. Greeted with a seemingly empty bathroom, I smiled with relief.

I went into one of the cubicals, not bothering to close the door and bent over the toilet basin. I felt myself fall as I started to lose my balance. I hadn’t heard the door open, so my soul nearly left my body when I felt a pair of large hands on my shoulders, steading me.

"T...thanks."

I stuttered out, still a little stunned at the sudden touch from the mystery man. The nausea subsided, as if I had been weirdly cured. Curious to see who my saviour was, I spun around. Only to be greeted by a chest. Screw being short. I noticed the Shiritorizawa uniform, and silently begged for it to be any of them, but Ushiwaka.

Fate would not be so kind.

My eyes met his stoic, intimidating gaze, and I physically flinched. Noticing this, he took a step back. Sugar honey ice tea. Why of all people? I cringed slightly remembering my blind enthusiasm and stupid challenge towards the terrifying man. But I couldn’t help but feel butterflies in my stomach as he looked at me...

He may be a rival, and rude when we met, underestimating my abilities, I’ll show him! But he was hot. Like, really, really hot. His rugged country look, big strong arms, oh what I’d let him do with those...

"Are you ok?"

He said roughly, dragging me out of my daze.

"Y...yeah. _Fuck he’s so sexy._ "

It took me a moment to realise that I said that aloud, his face contorting to an unreadable expression. Blushing would have been no problem, but what I did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. You could have cooked a three course meal on my face. There was no way he could have missed it. WHY DID I SAY THAT ALOUD.

I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole. I wished to 'do a Daphne' and drop through a scooby-doo style trap door in the floor. But there was no rescue from this embarrassment. It was absolute. Torture. Utter humiliation. The memory would be seared into my brain forever, ready to pop up and torment me again when I'm ever in a quiet moment. This would be what people talked about when I was old and eating mush in a nursing home, that one time I called the ace of Shiritorizawa sexy TO HIS FACE.

Oh gods, just come and end me now. 

We stood there awkwardly and I became overwhelmingly aware of the space between us, or rather the lack of. I could practically feel him looking down upon me, all I could hope is that he wasn’t homophobic. I could deal with the crippling rejection, but not being hated by him. 

I started to feel myself tear up, _why am I crying?_ Once the flurry had started, it didn’t seem to stop. 

"Don’t cry! Please please don’t cry. I uh."

"I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say anything, I like you Ushiwaka and, oh god why am I admitting this, I want to beat you but I also think you’re really cool and I’m really sorry, so so so—"

If I’m going to embarrass myself, might as well go whole hog on it. And as I was in the middle of my ramble, I felt a pair of surprisingly soft lips on mine. Pure shock ran through me, but I didn’t pull away, I deepened the kiss. Savouring it, he was amazingly good at this. Who would’ve known? 

He slid a large, rough hand up my shirt, the other grabbing at my ass hoisting my up against the wall. I moaned loudly, much to my horror, but now was not the time to freak out. I was kissing Ushi-bloody-jima Wakatoshi. He caressed my bare torso delicately, wait when did we get naked? Oh never mind. I’ll worry later. 

I felt my member form a tent in my pants, and I could feel his increasing erection against mine as well. _IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? AM I DREAMING? PLEASE TO GOD DON’T WAKE ME UP._

He carried me over to the bathroom sink countertops, not breaking the intense kiss once. Setting me down lightly, he started to palm my raging hard on, sliding his hand up and down. I was dripping in precum, my loud, obnoxious moans echoing uncaring of the fact this was a very very public place. That actually made it hotter. 

"M...m...NGHN...more Ushi~"


End file.
